Creed
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Ratonhnhake:ton stumbles upon another woman with skills similar to his own. Rated M for violence, language and sexual themes, possible drinking.
1. A Helping Hand

Creed

Caladhiel Undoimiel

Chapter 1

A Helping Hand

The British were growing in numbers. My village had already been destroyed. I was the only survivor. I'd seen the one who led the attack, and I wouldn't rest until I killed him. I heard shouts and pleas for something to stop. I ran as fast as I could. A farmer and his wife were being bullied by some British. I growled and ran forward. I tackled one to the ground and cut his throat. I rolled away as another one tried to stomp on me. I kicked his legs out from under him and killed him. I saw one running for me but he dropped dead. I didn't have time to wonder who helped me. I jumped up and killed the last one. I looked at the couple and knelt down next to them.

"You're hurt." I said.

"Thank you strangers. Thank you. I'm afraid we cannot repay you."

"I don't need any payment." I said.

I heard someone walking up behind me. I took a clean cloth from my bag and gave it to the man's wife.

"Perhaps there's something you might do instead." came a man's voice.

"Anything."

"I live on a small settlement and those I live with would be glad to have fresh crops."

"Thank you." the woman said.

I stood up and slowly turned. This man was dressed strangely but I knew he was native. Perhaps Mohawk. I never really spoke to anyone anymore. I saw curiosity and kindness in his eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Connor."

I sighed.

"Your real name."

He seemed a little surprised.

"Ratonhnhake:ton."

I nodded slowly.

"Sisika. Iroquois." I said.

"Mohawk."

"I thought so. I want to help these people to your settlement."

He just nodded.

"There's something familiar about you." I said.

"And what is that?"

I took a step closer and looked at him.

"I don't know. There's just something about you."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Here and there."

"Why are you so far from home?"

"That's my business." I said.

Connor's POV

This woman wasn't going to tell me anything, but I was still curious. She fought in a similar way I did.

"I'll take you to the Davenport Homestead."

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"Thank you by the way. For helping me."

I nodded and she went to Warren. When they were ready I led them back.


	2. The Mark

Chapter 2

The Mark

Sisika's POV

The Homestead was a beautiful place. It was peaceful and the people I saw looked very happy. It made me smile a little. Although I learned pretty quickly that it could be dangerous. A mountain lion attacked us and I pushed Ratonhnhake:ton away. It got my arm and I screamed. He killed it and pulled it off me.

"Are you hurt?"

"Oh no, I bleed like this all the time." I said sarcastically.

He growled at me and I stood up. Once Prudence and Warren were settled, Ratonhnhake:ton took me to a large house on a hill.

"Old man!?"

I frowned and then a older man with a cane came walking forward.

"What happened?"

His voice sounded a bit weak.

"A mountain lion." he said.

"Well come and let me have a look my dear."

Ratonhnhake:ton nudged me forward. I didn't trust very easily but I had no choice. I sat down in a kitchen and I removed the clothing on my upper body. Ratonhnhake:ton's eyes went wide.

"What?"

He pointed at my arm.

"Where did you get that?"

I looked at the mark on my shoulder.

"I was born with it. Why?"

"Do you know what it is?" Achilles asked.

"No. My father said he would tell me when I was ready."

"That's the symbol of the Brotherhood."

"Brotherhood of what?"

"Assassins."

I wasn't too surprised.

"Well then, I only have one man I want to assassinate." I whispered.

He bandaged my arm and I put my cloths back on. Several pieces were ruined and now my arms were bared. I stood up and started to walk to the door.

"Sisika!"

I didn't stop. He grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To kill the man who burned my village and killed my father."

He turned me around.

"Who?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I just want to know."

I sighed but nodded.

"His name is Kenway. He and his little band of friends destroyed my village, killed my people and my family. I don't care about his friends, I just want him."

"You can't just go after Haytham Kenway. He's a grown man with years of experience. You're still just a girl no older than Connor but you don't even have his training."

"I know enough. If I lose my life in the process, so be it."

I started to walk again but Ratonhnhake:ton stopped me.

"Let me train you. You saved my life, it's the least I can do."

I turned and looked into his eyes.

"Why do you care so much?"

There was sadness and anger in his eyes.

"I understand how you feel, and I know your pain. And I owe it to you."

I looked straight into his eyes. He was telling the truth. I slowly nodded.

"Very well."

I saw a very small smile on his face. I gave him a half smile.

"Connor, what about the Templars?"

"She can help me. That is how she will learn. She does not seem like someone who would learn the way I did. I think you know that Achilles."

"I suppose so." he said softly.

He nodded and then he took me away.

"Sisika, if we cross paths with him, you can't confront him. I have to get rid of the others first."

I stopped him and he looked at me.

"I still don't understand why you want to go through all this trouble for me."

"You do not need to."

He kept walking and I sighed. He wasn't going to tell me a thing.

Connor's POV

I wanted to know why my father burnt down her village. What I didn't want her to know was that he was my father. She would probably hate me. That was the last thing I wanted. She was special, that much I knew. I wondered if her father was an assassin. Whatever she was…she was different. She was beautiful, I had never seen a woman like her before. Her long dark hair was pulled back and her dark brown eyes stared into my soul. She had thin fingers but she was strong, very strong. She was brave and kind to those in need. I knew she did not trust me, but she still risked her life to save mine. I didn't trust her either, but I wanted to.


	3. Revere

Chapter 3

Revere

We went to Boston where the Sons of Liberty wanted to see me. It irritated me that they thought I was one of them.

"Are you sure this is wise? Asking for help from one of them?"

"They are good men."

She didn't argue and I knocked on the door before going in.

"Connor!"

Paul Revere put his hand on my arm but I shook him off. He introduced me to the other men in the room and then he looked at Sisika.

"Your friend?"

She nodded but said nothing.

"Not one for conversation I take it. No matter."

He told us to meet him on the Frontier. Sisika continued to remain silent. I wanted to tell her about my father, but I knew she would either try to kill me or run away. There was only one horse.

"There's only room for two and we need to hurry."

I looked at Sisika.

"I don't need a horse to cover just as much ground as one. I will follow you in the trees."

"Be careful."

She nodded and disappeared.

Sisika's POV

I followed them by tree and watched as they stopped at a house. They left a warning that the British were coming and then left. The next house gave us a surprise. Knife throwing was my specialty and it kept me from revealing myself. Two of them came to close to Ratonhnhake:ton and I threw my knives into their foreheads. When they were dead he looked up at me. I smiled a bit and he gave me a small smile in return. The next house held a different surprise. I saw a topless woman run away and then a pant less man came out. I looked away.

"Hello gents."

"Prescott? The British are coming, you need to rally your men. And uh…put on some trousers."

"At once."

I heard a door close and looked over. I dropped down and Ratonhnhake:ton looked at me.

"I believe these are yours."

He handed me my knives and I smirked.

"Thank you." I said.

"No, thank you."

I nodded and I followed them to Lexington.

"Welcome to Lexington my friends. Let's find Hancock and Adams."

We went to a large house just outside the town. We walked inside and one of the men looked at Ratonhnhake:ton.

"Connor, it's good to see you."

"You need to leave, the Redcoats are coming." he said.

He seemed to trust this man.

"So William's told us. Let them conduct their search, they'll find nothing."

"You don't understand. Pitcairn intends to kill you."

I looked at the man.

"I'm afraid it's true." Revere said.

"I suppose we have no choice then but to go. What of you three and this young woman?"

"Dawes and I will continue on to Concord. Connor its best you and your friend stay here and help John Parker hold the town. That will give us more time to spread the word."

They left and Ratonhnhake:ton looked at me.

"That was Samuel Adams, he can be trusted."

"I don't trust anyone. Not even you."

"I know."

"Yet you remain."

"I intend to gain your trust."

"That won't happen."

"Yet I remain." He said.

I smiled a little in amusement.

"You're serious aren't you."

"Very. Now we must go."

He started to walk away.

"Ratonhnhake:ton."

He looked at me.

"Who are you after that you would go through all this?"

He walked back and I looked up into his eyes.

"His name is Charles Lee."

I sighed.

"Kenway's right hand. It will be hard to get to him."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

I nodded.

"I believe you will."

His eyes had me trapped and I couldn't look away. He couldn't seem to either. It was strange due to the fact I'd only known him a little over a month. Both of us were after men who had taken something from us. We were more alike than I first believed. I found myself wondering who he really was, if he had hopes and dreams aside from killing Lee. Did he have someone waiting for him to come back?

"We should go." he said.

I nodded but we still couldn't seem to look away.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"No."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"I could ask you the same question."

I did not have an answer for that. I saw his eyes move to my lips before quickly looking back into my eyes.

"It seems there is only one way to fix this." I said.

"What is that?"

I took a deep breath and kissed him quickly. He looked so surprised I almost laughed.

"Now let's go."

He slowly nodded and we walked off. The kiss wasn't meant to mean anything, but I found myself wanting to do it again.


	4. Lexington & Concord

Chapter 4

Lexington and Concord

Connor's POV

I didn't understand her actions. I slowly touched my lips and wondered if it meant anything.

 _I'm being foolish. Of course it didn't._

However, I couldn't help wishing that it did. Either way, I knew I needed her with me. I wanted her with me. We came to a group of men and I saw the one I thought to be John Parker. That wasn't what caught my attention.

"Pitcairn!"

Sisika looked over and narrowed her eyes.

"Disperse ye damn rebels!"

They started firing and I pulled Sisika to the ground. There were more of them than there were of us. I got up quickly and pulled John Parker back.

"They are not coming back! You will have to make due with those who remain." Sisika told him.

"Don't you lecture me girl on how-"

He stood up and shouted for them to return fire.

"Ratonhnhake:ton! I can get close."

"NO!"

"You need to get to Concord and warn the others. Show this to whoever leads there. Should be a man by the name of James Barrett. Go on now! Take her with you."

I grabbed Sisika by the arm and pulled her away. We found a horse and she put her arms around my waist.

"Hold on."

She heeled the horse and we went as fast as we could.

"Help! They're taking hostages!" someone cried.

Someone fired and Sisika fell off the horse. I turned but she shook her head.

"Go! Go now!"

"No!"

She stood up and tackled a redcoat.

"I said go! Warn Lexington!"

It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I turned around and kept riding. I couldn't get there fast enough. I pulled on the reins and jumped off.

"Blood has been spilled in Concord. There are more coming. The Regulars are on the march." I said.

"You don't say? Why do you think I have men up here. Go home, before you get yourself killed. I've enough to worry about without some green boy playing hero."

He turned away and I glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Someone very important to me is down there fighting. If I fail her, I'll kill you."

He stopped and looked at me again.

"I can vouch for him."

I took out the letter.

"John Parker as well."

I walked forward.

"Where's Revere?" I asked.

"Captured?"

"What?" I hissed.

"Fear not. That man is no stranger to sticky situations. He'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

"Ahem!"

We looked at Barrett.

"You ladies finished gossiping? Parker seems to believe you're not completely useless. So I suppose there's a thing or two you might be able to help with…"

"No. First I must find Sisika."

"If you don't help she'll die before you can get to her. When the fighting starts, we'll need to hold those positions there. They're critical to the defense of Concord. Good boys, not used to soldiering. They need someone with experience to direct them. That something you can do?"

I nodded.

"You best be telling the truth."

"You have my word." I said firmly.

"Then I suppose all that's left to do is wait."

He walked away and I looked back towards Concord.

"Sisika…"

Sisika's POV

More and more were coming. And endless tide of red and white.

"Miss! Come this way!"

I looked a woman in a storm cellar. She was waving frantically.

"Close the door! They will see you! NOW!"

She did as I said and I ran. I had to get to Ratonhnhake:ton. I ran as fast as I could, my lungs were burning. I could see a group of soldiers ahead.

"Ratonhnhake:ton! Ratonhnhake:ton!"

"SISKA!"

He jumped off his horse and ran out to the bridge. I fell in his arms and he ran us back to the Patriots. He put me down under a tree.

"Rest. Let me take care of this."

I nodded and he got back on his horse. I watched as he gave orders to the Patriots. He was a true leader. Soon enough I heard Pitcairn call for them to fall back. I smiled and stood up.

"We did it! They're falling back!" said a man.

They all started cheering and Ratonhnhake:ton came back to me.

"Are you hurt?"

I shook my head.

"No, just out of breath. The people of Concord are as safe as they can be."

"Good, but this isn't over yet. Come."

I nodded and ran with him. We reached a man wearing a red coat. There were dead bodies all around. I sighed and shook my head.

"It takes a true monster to do something like this. At least they're gone now."

"I should've struck when I had the chance. Do you know where Pitcairn could've gone?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked.

"Back into the withered bosom of the British no doubt. So that they may regroup and plan his next atrocity."

"We won't let that happen." I said.

He looked at me.

"You must be the girl he so desperately wanted to get to."

I looked at Ratonhnhake:ton, but he did not look at me.

"We need to find him. Every day I wait, more people will suffer." he said.

"Chin up friend. Many who should have died today live because of you and your woman here."

I looked out over the bodies again.

"And what of them?" I asked.

"We do the best we can with what we've got."

"It is not enough." Ratonhnhake:ton told him.

"Hm. It never is."

He pat his arm before walking away. I knelt down next to a young man and pulled knife from his chest. I closed his eyes and sighed.

"They will be avenged." I said.

"Yes."

 _John Pitcairn I will find you…and I will kill you._


	5. Hold Back

Chapter 5

Hold Back

Over a year later, a man named George Washington was made a commander. I sat with Ratonhnhake:ton and Sam Adams.

"Truly there is no man more suited for the job."

"Really? I can think of several."

"Charles Lee." Ratonhnhake:ton hissed.

My eyes widened and he got up. I got up and put my hand on his chest to keep him back.

"Do I know you?" He asked Ratonhnhake:ton.

"I would not expect you to remember."

"Don't! Not here and not now." I said.

He looked at me and I hoped he could see the pleading look in my eyes.

"I'd listen to your woman there boy."

I glared at Charles Lee and he seemed even more confused than before.

"I'd be quiet if I were you, boy." I hissed.

He looked very offended and I pulled Ratonhnhake:ton away.

"He will get what is coming to him, just like Kenway and all the rest."

He nodded but I knew he was still angry. Sam introduced us to Commander Washington.

"This is Connor and his lovely friend Sisika."

"It is a pleasure. You saved many lives at Lexington and Concord."

"The Patriots did that, we just lent a hand."

Washington smiled.

"As humble as he is brave. We could use more men and like you and Sisika. Now if you'll excuse me, I should tend to Charles over there. He looks none too happy about being past over for command."

He left and Ratonhnhake:ton looked at Adams.

"Tell me you have news of Pitcairn."

"I'm told he's taken shelter in Boston, where he's guarded by a thousand redcoats. The only way you're going to get at him, is if we draw him out. Lucky for you, we're launching an attack on the city. Israel Putman has been put in charge of our forces. Show this to him and he will provide you and Sisika whatever you need. You'll find him at the encampment on Bunker Hill."

"You have our thanks."

I nodded.

"No need. It's the least I can do. John Pitcairn is a dangerous man. The sooner he's gone the better."

"I would say the same of Charles Lee."

"Now that's an altogether different beast. Listen to Sisika and let us leave it for another day. Best you two head to Boston."

He was still looking at Charles Lee.

"Now is not the time, Ratonhnhake:ton. Come."

I took his arm and we left the room. Whatever Charles Lee had done…it had scared him deeply and for life.

Connor's POV

She didn't ask any questions, she just walked beside me on our way to Boston. When night fell, we stopped and made a fire.

"He's responsible for my mother's death." I said.

She looked up with wide eyes.

"When I was a boy, I was playing with my friends when they came. He hurt me, choked me and then Johnson knocked me out cold. When I came to, my village was burning. I ran through looking for her, she was trapped. I tried to free her but I couldn't. One of my people came and took me away. The last time I ever saw my mother, she was trapped and bleeding."

I looked at the flames and shook my head. Sisika put her hand on mine and I looked at her. There was sadness in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could bring her back for you. I think I understand why you want to help me so much. There's nothing I could ever say or do to heal the pain of losing your mother. But if you need to talk, I'll be here to listen." she said.

For the first time since I'd known her, she had tears in her eyes. She was special to me, a true friend. She meant more to me than my life's mission. If I had to choose between them, I'd choose her. I held onto her hand and smiled gently.

"Thank you Sisika."

She smiled and nodded.

Sisika's POV

When I woke up Ratonhnhake:ton was in a tree.

"What are you looking for?"

"Redcoats."

I nodded and got up. He jumped down and gave me a small smile. I could only smile in return. We kept going until we were stopped by a Patriot.

"I'm looking for Israel Putman."

"On whose orders?"

Ratonhnhake:ton showed him the letter.

"Samuel Adams."

He read the letter and then handed it back.

"Follow me."

Ratonhnhake:ton got on the horse and then pulled me up. I was still very tired so I laid my head on his back and closed my eyes for a bit. All I saw was Kenway killing my father. I woke up to the shout of gunfire.

"We're here."

I nodded and slid off the horse. I heard a man shouting and apparently that was the man we were looking for. Two cannon balls came flying towards us. Ratonhnhake:ton grabbed me and threw me to the side.

"I rest my case." the man said.

Ratonhnhake:ton pulled me to my feet and I blew my hair from my face.

"What a lovely welcome." I growled.

"I'm going back to Bunker Hill. Good day gentleman."

Ratonhnhake:ton and I went after him.

"General Putman."

"What!?"

"We're looking for John Pitcairn. I was told you'd be able to help me find him."

"He's tucked away inside that city with no reason to leave. So long as that ship continues to assault, we'll never flush him out."

"But if the ship was silenced?" I said.

"Then poor John would be forced to come forward."

Ratonhnhake:ton picked up a fallen flag.

"We shall fly this flag to signal our success."

"And I shall speak fondly of you and your woman at your funerals."

He walked away and I picked up another flag.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded and we ran forward.

"We must move quickly. Do not fight them unless you must." he said.

I nodded again and shoved my way through a group of redcoats. I dove into the water and swam towards one of the ships. I saw Ratonhnhake:ton climbing onto the other one. I threw a knife into the bigger one and they ran off in that direction. I quickly placed the explosives and lit the fuse. I ran as fast as I could and jumped back into the water. I surfaced just in time to see the explosion. I nodded and then climbed back up to hang the flag. I stood at the top and looked over. Ratonhnhake:ton stood at the top as well. He looked at me and I smiled. I jumped off and dove into the water. I made it back to the docks and then held out my hand. He smiled and I pulled him up.

"We did it. Now I would like to see what the man has to say."

He chuckled and I smiled in surprise. We went back to Putman. He was giving a speech and I knew this was it.


	6. Truth

Chapter 6

Truth

When Putman was done with his speech, we went over to him.

"Well I'll be damned, you did it."

"That was quite a speech." said Ratonhnhake:ton.

Putnam stood up.

"Ah well, lies all of it I'm afraid. Still, such words have carried us this far…"

"And what of Pitcairn?"

"He's left Boston, as I said he would." he handed Ratonhnhake:ton a telescope.

"There is no choice, we will have to attack head on."

"That's twice today you've suggested the impossible."

"When I return. I will expect an apology."

He took my arm and led me away. We knelt down in front of a rock. He put his hands on my arms.

"As soon as you can, get to the trees. I'll meet you on that hill."

"Be careful." I said.

He nodded and I ran off. I took cover behind the rocks as they fired and when I finally made it to the tree line I jumped up onto a branch. I could see a way up to Pitcairn. It would bring me up right above him. I went as quickly and quietly as I could. A branch snapped and I quickly dropped down into a bush. I stayed low to the ground as a few redcoats came looking for the source of the noise. I moved away, trying to find a way to get back up. I found a bent sort of tree and ran for it. I climbed up and then I saw Ratonhnhake:ton. He ran up and lunged at Pitcairn. For being an older man, Pitcairn was not weak. He threw Ratonhnhake:ton to the side and pulled out his pistol. My eyes widened.

 _NO!_

I jumped down and landed on him, driving my knife deep into his chest. He lay there and I looked at him.

"Why…why did you do this?"

"For all the lives you took at Lexington and Concord. And for trying to kill him."

"And for Adama and Hancock, and those they serve, you sought to kill them."

"Kill them? Are you mad? I only wanted to parley. They must lay down their arms, they must stop this war."

"Why them and not the redcoats?"

He explained it to us and we looked at each other.

"The strings must all be severed, all should be free." Ratonhnhake:ton said.

"And we should all live in castles in the sky. You wield your blade like a man, but your mouth like a child. And more will die now because of that…"

Those were his last words.

"It's better to have faith in something, than nothing at all."

He took a letter from his coat and stood up.

"Ratonhnhake:ton!"

He looked over at the approaching redcoats. We both ran back to where Putnam awaited. He was yelling at someone when we got there.

"You live."

That was what he said when he saw us.

"The same cannot be said for Pitcairn."

"Well done I suppose. But it matters little now. I'm ordering a full retreat. We've lost too much in exchange for too little. If the Tori's want this field so bad then let them have it. Boston is the true prize."

I looked out at the city.

"We have a bigger problem."

I looked at Ratonhnhake:ton in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"This can't be right! It says they plan to murder Washington."

My eyes went wide. I looked at the letter but I couldn't read it.

"Charles Lee." I whispered.

Ratonhnhake:ton looked at me and nodded.

"We should go." I said.

He nodded again.

Connor's POV

She killed Pitcairn before he could shoot me. We barely escaped the guards and hid in a large cave. It stormed that night and we could not leave until it passed. I still hadn't told her about my father. I cared for her more than I ever thought I could. I trusted her with my life and I knew she trusted me. She was looking up through the small hole at the top of the cave. For years my whole life was about killing Charles Lee. Then I saw her and everything changed. Sisika. I had to tell her.

"Sisika, I have to tell you something."

She looked at me and I moved a bit closer.

"Haytham Kenway-"

"I know he's your father."

I was shocked.

"It doesn't change the way I feel about you Ratonhnhake:ton." she said softly.

She turned her dark eyes to me.

"You cannot choose your family." she said.

I slowly took her hand.

"But I can choose you." I said.

She gasped and I feared she would pull her hand away, but she held onto mine. She smiled softly.

"Do you remember when I said I would never trust you?"

I nodded and she smiled more.

"I trust you. But do you trust me?"

I smiled and nodded. I reached out to touch her cheek and she closed her eyes. I pulled her closer to me and put my arm around her. She looked up at me and then kissed me.

Sisika's POV

This kiss meant something. I wasn't quite sure what, but I knew it meant something. When we separated I looked into his eyes. The storm was passing and we had to be getting back. He stood up, pulling me with him.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked.

I smiled softly and nodded. This made him smile and he pulled me to his chest. I closed my eyes and put my arms around him.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." I told him.

He gave me a squeeze before taking my hand.

"We should be getting back."

I nodded and we left. He never did let go of my hand. When we reached the Homestead we looked over the land.

"What do these Templars really want, Ratonhnhake:ton?"

"I do not know. I know they want me dead, and you too I should think."

I smirked.

"It takes a lot to kill me."

"And I would never allow that to happen."

He turned me to look at him and put his finger under my chin.

"You're more important than this."

I kissed him quickly before we left for the manor.


	7. The Jester

Chapter 7

The Jester

Another year had passed and Ratonhnhake:ton was growing restless. I heard him arguing with Achilles one day and walked downstairs. There was a man there I did not recognize. Achilles came into the room and Ratonhnhake:ton followed close behind. He stopped shouting when he saw the man. Apparently the man's father was an Assassin.

"Achilles tells me that you and your woman here have uncovered a plot to kill the Commander in Chief."

"Yes, but I have only false lead and dead ends to show for it."

"Not anymore my friend."

He walked over and put a hand on his back.

"Thomas Hickey's your man. And I intend to help you catch him."

"How?" I asked.

He walked forward with Ratonhnhake:ton.

"I'll explain on the way. The three of us are going to New York."

My eyes widened. I stopped walking and looked down. I went out the back door and sat on the ledge near the water. There was a log that was hanging off the cliff and I sat there. The last time I was in New York, was when I was running away.

"Sisika?"

I looked at Ratonhnhake:ton.

"What is wrong?"

I stood up and looked over the water.

"I was still a child when your father killed my parents. I ran away and ended up in New York. It was a frightening place for me. I'd never been away from the village and I'd never been away from my family. People there were not too kind and I do not think they liked my people very much."

"Then wait here for me."

I looked at him.

"No. I go with you."

He held out his hand and I put my hand in his. He pulled me off the log and looked into my eyes.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. I will not let you go alone."

He was about to say something else but I put my finger to his lips. I smiled.

"I'm going with you."

He took my hand and kissed my palm.

"As you wish."

I nodded.

"Why do you come out here so much?" he asked.

I smiled and looked at the water.

"I have always loved the water and the smell of the sea. Until I met you, I had never been near the sea."

I looked back to him and found him smiling.

"I want to take you somewhere, before we got to New York."

"But what about Hickey?"

"I don't think he'll be going anywhere."

I nodded and followed him back to the Frontier. He pulled me onto the horse and then rode off.

"Where are we going?"

"Home." was all he said.

I smiled a little and held onto him tightly.

Connor's POV

I wanted my people to meet her. To meet the woman I'd fallen in love with. It was not too far from the Homestead and it was very early in the morning when we arrived.

"Sisika wake up."

She moved and I looked over my shoulder.

"Where are we? It's foggy."

I smiled and got off the horse. She slid down into my arms and I smiled at her.

"Come with me."

I took her hand and led her into the village. Many were already awake and preparing for the day.

"Ratonhnhake:ton!"

I looked over and smiled.

"Kanen'to:kon."

He embraced me and then looked at Sisika.

"Who is this?"

"Her name is Sisika. She's Iroquois, the only survivor of her village."

Sisika nodded to him, she was still untrusting of anyone apart from me.

"I am truly sorry to hear this. You are welcome here with us."

This made me smiled and look at Sisika. She had a grateful smile on her face.

"Thank you." she said softly.

He nodded with a smile.

"Come, sit and eat with us." he said.

We followed him and I was welcomed back. They greeted Sisika kindly and treated her like one of their own. She was happy and smiling, all I ever wanted for her.

"~She is beautiful Ratonhnhake:ton.~"

I looked at our elder.

"~Yes.~"

"~She is strong and her path is the same as yours.~"

"~My father destroyed her village, killed her parents. Yet she still stays at my side.~"

"~It does not matter who your father is, Ratonhnhake:ton. You are you.~"

I nodded and then looked back at Sisika. A child stood before her, playing with her necklace. I smiled a little at the sight. We could not stay long, but I was glad we were able to come at all. We said our goodbyes and then left.

"Your people are happy. They are free."

"Yes, but everyday that freedom is threatened."

"You will not let their freedom be taken. Neither shall I."

I put my hand over hers and she held onto it.

 _I love you._

Sisika's POV

His people had welcomed me and treated me with kindness. I was happy they accepted me. For I was in love with Ratonhnhake:ton. It was a two days ride to New York from his village. We stopped at an abandoned mine tunnel and took shelter. He caught a few rabbits and I cooked them. I noticed he continued to look at me.

"Do you need to tell me something, Ratonhnhake:ton?" I asked.

He looked at me and took my hand in both of his.

"I do, but now is not the right time. Now it is time to rest."

I sighed but smiled a bit and nodded. He laid back and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Ratonhnhake:ton?"

"Hm?"

"When you kill Charles Lee, what will you do?"

He was silent for a moment.

"I have never given it a thought. Killing him has always been what my life was about. Well, until I saw you. Then everything change. I do not know what will come next, but I need you with me."

I smiled and kissed him. I pulled back so I could look into his eyes.

"I will always be with you." I whispered.

He pulled my lips back down to his and put his hand on the back of my head. This kiss was different from all the others. I pushed my tongue past his lips and he sat up. His hand tunneled into my hair as he kissed me. When the kiss slowed down we separated. He kissed me softly one more time before laying back down. I fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

The next morning we reached New York. We mounted a horse and met with the man from the manor.

"What is your stake in all of this?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked him.

"The same as yours. Peace, stability, a place for all to be free."

"Why not join the brotherhood then?" I asked.

"My father was an Assassin, quite good at his job too as I hear it. But…I hope to have children someday. It's hard living in two worlds. I chose to live in one."

"I understand." I said.

"Still, I contribute if I can."

I nodded. He'd made his choice, but had I truly made mine?

Connor's POV

"What can you tell me of Thomas Hickey?" I asked.

"He runs a counterfeiting ring in the city. Locate source of his operation, we can have him arrested. He cannot harm the commander if he is in prison."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Not exactly. But I have an idea where we can begin the search."

We rode deeper into the city towards the market. It had changed since I was there last. No one looked at me the way they had before. When we stopped I slid off the horse and looked around.

"There are rumors of bad bills circulating here. No doubt they come from Thomas."

We kept walking until we saw an angry vendor.

"This isn't money! It's colored paper! You've cheated me for the last time. Guards!"

The man ran off and Ratonhnhake:ton looked at me. I nodded and we followed the man. Soon he was joined by another and they led us right to Hickey. The door was locked.

"Listen carefully. If he comes out first you need to restrain him. Wait here."

He turned but I grabbed him. I kissed him quickly before climbing up the tree. Ratonhnhake:ton broke down the door and I took a deep breath.

"Thomas Hickey?"

"Might be. What's it to ya?"

I heard a knife drawn.

"Ain't supposed to be none of your kind left. Suppose I best be rectifying that then. Get 'em!"

I was ready but didn't come out the back door. I growled and jumped to the roof. A few guards had him and Ratonhnhake:ton jumped out the window.

"There's another one!"

He chased after Hickey and I followed. I pushed people away as I ran.

"You're both under arrest."

I stopped and hid behind a tree.

"Just having a spat is all. Nothing wrong with two men settling their differences the old fashioned way. Can't we come to-"

"Quiet! What are the charges?"

"Counterfeiting."

"I had nothing to do with that!"

I started to come out but he shook his head. To the guards it would seem he was doing it to them, but I knew he was telling me to stay put.

"Of course you didn't."

"We have bigger problems! This man is trying to-"

They hit him over the head I covered my mouth with my hand. They took him away and I followed. They took him to the prison and tears filled my eyes. I didn't know what I could do. The were guards everywhere. I decided to wait until dark. There had to be a way for me to speak with him.


	8. An Encounter

Chapter 8

An Encounter

Connor's POV

When I woke up, I saw Hickey's face.

"You…"

"Miss me swee'art? What? Nothin to say?"

"If you are here than Washington is safe."

"True, true. The thing is, I believe I've just been pardoned."

I looked out the door. There was Charles Lee…and my father. They opened the door for Hickey.

"Thank you kindly for the rescue gents."

"There can be no further mistakes Thomas. Am I understood?" my father said.

He started to walk away but Hickey stopped him.

"What about the Assassins?"

Father looked at him.

"He's here, they put him in the cell right next to mine. The girl is still out there, trying to find a way to get him out probably. Guess we didn't get 'em all eh?"

My father looked to Charles Lee.

"Deal with this Charles."

"At once, sir."

As my father walked away he looked at me. He didn't say anything he just looked.

"So what're we going to do?" Hickey asked.

He walked over and looked at me.

"You're that boy from the Continental Congress. Adam's little lap dog. I think I have an idea. Yes, three birds with one stone."

 _Three? SISIKA!_

Sisika's POV

I pressed myself flat against the wall. I carefully reached up and grabbed the bars to the window.

"Ratonhnhake:ton?" I whispered.

"Sisika! What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I was going to let you rot in here? I am here to get you out." I said.

He reached through the bars and took my hand.

"You need to leave. Hickey knows about you. They're going to come after you."

I smiled at him.

"They won't find me. Now tell me how I can get you out."

"No. You must find Washington and keep him safe. Go to Achilles."

"I will not leave you in here."

He moved his hand to the side of my face.

"I will be alright. But there's nothing I can do for Washington from in here. You are our only hope until I can get out of here."

Stray tears rolled down my cheeks and I shook my head. He wiped them away with his thumb and smiled softly.

"You have to go before they come back."

I closed my eyes and leaned into the palm of his hand.

"I'll be with you again soon. I promise."

I nodded and looked away.

"Sisika."

I looked back at him. He stroked my cheek and said,

"I love you."

My eyes went wide and I smiled happily. I leaned forward and kissed him through the bars. I pulled away and touched his cheek.

"I love you too."

He smiled.

"Now go. Go, little bird."

I smiled and nodded. I slid down and jumped into the hay. I looked around and then started to run. I heard a loud noise and a bullet hit my arm. I screamed and fell to the ground.

"SISIKA!"

I could hear Ratonhnhake:ton shouting my name. I looked up and saw Kenway. I glared at him and put my hand over my wound.

"You think you have honor, you think you're good people. You're a murderer and a monster. What will you do Kenway? Shoot me like you did my father? Or burn me like you burned my village? I do not fear you."

I had a knife ready for him. He walked forward and I threw it into his arm. I took that opportunity to run. I ran as fast as I could to the docks. The Aquila was there waiting for me. I ran onboard and Faulkner caught me.

"What happened girl?"

"They got him! They imprisoned him. I need to get to Achilles." I said.

"Aye, but first you need that arm looked at. The Captain would kill me if something happened to you."

I nodded and a few crew members took me. The bullet hadn't gone into my arm, it had simply cut it open. Kipps stopped it for me and then bandaged it.

"That should help it miss."

"Thank you."

He nodded and I went back up on deck.

Connor's POV

With Mason's help, I was able to get to Hickey's cell. He was lying on the bed, but when I took a closer look, I found it to be the Warden.

"Not who you was expecting, am I right?"

Hickey was standing in the door way. With him was Charles Lee.

"What have we here? I thought we'd finished off your kind."

"You would like that wouldn't you? To rid the world of those who do not share your views." I snapped.

He just laughed at me.

"Guilty as charged. Your meddling in the revolution has caused us no small measure of grief. It cannot continue, our work is took important. But what would you know, beyond all the lies Achilles feeds you and the tales you tell yourself."

"I know that the people wish to be free- and that men like Washington fight to make it so!"

He held his pistol to my face.

"Please, the man is weak. He stumbles and stammers through each engagement, making it up as he goes along. His pedigree is pathetic his military record even more so! I could go on and on but we'd be here for days. He must be dealt with. You and your little Indian girl as well. I will abide no more flies in the ointment."

I glared at him.

"You won't be able to touch her." I growled.

All he did was laugh.

"Here's how this is gonna work. First we bind ye, then we drag ye back to your cell. Then tomorrow, you go before the court, accused of plotting to kill good ol' Georgie. Maybe we can pin the murder of the Warden on you too. You did kill him after all. And who wouldn't take the word of Charlie over here? Once that's all squared away, well then…"

He made it show like he was being hanged. I pushed past him and tried to get Lee. He grabbed me and pinned me against the wall, his arm at my throat.

"All those years ago…the child in the forest was YOU."

"I said I would find you."

He started laughing again.

"And so you have. But not quite as you had expected am I right? You know all of this could have been avoided if you'd only done what I asked. Ah, but what's done is done."

That was the last thing I heard.

Sisika's POV

They were going to hang him! Achilles and I were in the crowd when they brought him. They threw him out and onto the street. I was very angry at this point. I saw Hickey pick him up and my blood boiled. He walked down and I could see all the cuts and bruises. He looked at me and smiled. I was glad for the rain, he couldn't see my tears. A woman pushed past me and hit him. I grabbed her and threw her back. I knelt down and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Ratonhnhake:ton."

Achilles came forward.

"You are not alone. Only cry when you need us…"

"Don't worry about me. You need to stop Hickey, he's…"

Hickey pushed me away and picked him.

"Up you go. Don't want to be late. Don't want to keep your lady here waiting either."

"Before this is over you will die." I said.

He shook his head and took Ratonhnhake:ton away.

"Now is the time my dear."

I looked at Achilles and nodded. I made my way up to the roof as Lee gave his speech. He put the hood over his head I prepared my knife.

He pulled the lever and I threw the knife. The rope was severed and I jumped down. Achilles gave him a hatchet but Hickey was already running. I threw another knife into his leg and he fell. That was when Ratonhnhake:ton got him. I got down and then ran to him. I jumped into his arms and he held me tight. They were pointing their guns at us.

"At ease men!"

I saw Putman come walking forward.

"That man is a heroe."

He walked up to us.

"The General can be so stubborn sometimes. Pifle he said when we warned him something like this could happen."

He kicked Hickey's body.

"Stop."

"He tried to kill the Commander. Nearly kill you and your lady as well. He was a scoundrel."

"But still a man." he said.

"Hm. You're nothing if not consistent."

"Where is Washington, I need to speak with him. Bounded off soon as your execution went sideways. He's likely on his way back to Philadelphia by now."

"Then so are we."

We started to walk off.

"Something wrong?"

"He's still in danger, Hickey did not act alone…" I said.

Ratonhnhake:ton put his hand on my back and we walked away.


	9. Father

Chapter 9

Father

Achilles came with us. Ratonhnhake:ton wanted to tell Washington about the Templars. Achilles would not hear.

"Hunt the Templars as is your duty. Do not drag these men into it."

He looked at me but I didn't know what to say. We walked into the room and I recognized Sam Adams. They were signing a large piece of paper. I couldn't read it though.

"You once more are our savior. The both of you." Adams said.

Ratonhnhake:ton nodded.

"We must speak with the Commander."

"He's gone to try and hold New York. The British intend to take it. I fear we'll need to recall our men from Quebec as well. It's one thing to declare Independence. Now my friends, we must make it so."

I nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We go home for now."

I smiled and we left. We went to the ship and I looked at his face.

"What did they do to you in there?" I asked.

"I'd rather you didn't know. But that night, I heard a gunshot."

I sighed and showed him my arm.

"Who did this?"

I looked at him sadly.

"Your father."

His hands balled into fists and he gently touched the wound.

"I'm-"

"This was not your fault. You do not need to be sorry for what your father does."

He nodded but I knew he still felt like he was the one to blame.

Connor's POV

Almost another year had passed. Achilles and I argued back and forth about Washington. Finally I'd had enough. I walked out the door with Sisika.

"Don't do this Connor!"

I turned and scowled at him.

"What would you have me do? Sit and watch while the Templars take control? We are sworn to stop them or have you forgotten?"

Sisika sighed and shook her head.

"Assassins are meant to be quiet, precise. We do not go announcing conspiracies from the rooftops to all who pass by."

"Who are you to lecture anyone? You locked yourself away in this crumbling heap and gave up on the Brotherhood entirely. Since the day I arrived you've done nothing but discourage me, and on the rare occasions you've chosen to help you've done so little you may as well have done nothing at all."

Sisika got in front of me and tried to push me back.

"How dare you!"

"Then tell me: on whose watch did the Brotherhood fall? Who inaction allowed the Templars to grow so strong that they now control an entire nation."

I turned and went to the horse.

"If I sought to dissuade you it was because you knew nothing. If I was reluctant to contribute, it was because you were naïve. A thousand times you would have died and taken god know how many with you. Let me tell you something Connor: life is not a fairytale and there are no happy endings."

I looked at Sisika.

"No. Not when men like you are in charge."

I got on the horse and pulled her up behind me.

"In your haste to save the world boy- take care you don't destroy it."

I nodded but then rode away.

"Your words were cruel, Ratonhnhake:ton."

"As were his."

"I did not say they were not. Two wrongs do not make a right. You should both apologize to each other." she said.

I sighed but I didn't say anything. We passed people as we went down the road. More had come to the Homestead from New York and the Frontier. The people were happy and they were free from the Redcoats here. We made our way out into the Frontier. A snow storm came and we had no choice but to stop. She didn't look at me and she stayed silent.

"You have not been this quiet since the day we met."

She sighed and finally looked at me.

"I am still shaky from seeing you in that cell." she said quietly.

I moved closer and she put her arms around me.

"Your own father didn't even try to help you. Why?"

"Either he does not know who I am, or he does not know. It doesn't matter. But I'm here now, and I have made no plans to go back. I promise."

She nodded and closed her eyes, though I knew she did not sleep.

Sisika's POV

I had him back and I was not letting him go. My hatred of his father had only grown. A father was meant to love and protect his child.

"How could a father leave his own child in such a place?"

"Sisika…"

"I don't remember much about my father, but I know he would never do that to me."

"Shh-hhh."

He had me look up at him.

"What my father does is not important. I had my mother and she was everything a mother should be. Kind, loving and strong. She raised me on her own and taught me to be kind and honest. I do not need a father."

I nodded but I didn't agree with him.

We reached Washington by the next day. There was a fuss about stolen goods, and about a man called Benjamin Church.

"We will find Church for you."

I nodded.

"Why do you want to help?"

"Does it matter?" Ratonhnhake:ton said.

"I suppose not. We've received reports of trouble on the southern roads. You should start your search there."

He walked away and I looked at Ratonhnhake:ton.

"Do you really think he'll be there?" I asked.

"I do not know, but we must try."

I nodded and we ran off towards the trees. He stopped once we got there and he turned to me.

"Stay high."

I nodded and he kissed me. He pulled back and twirled one of my braids with his fingers.

"I don't need to tell you to be careful."

I smiled.

"No, but I must tell you. Be careful, Ratonhnhake:ton." I whispered.

He kissed me one more time before walking off. I jumped into the tree and followed him. We came to an abandoned church and I jumped onto the roof. As soon as I got inside I saw Kenway jump at Ratonhnhake:ton.

"Father."

"Connor. Any last words?"

"Wait."

"An poor choice."

I threw myself at him and knocked him to the ground.

"You again."

I stood up with a knife.

"Sisika! No!"

I stared at Kenway. I wanted to kill him more than anything at that moment. Slowly, I lowered my arm. Ratonhnhake:ton pulled me away from him.

"Come to check in on Church? Make sure he'd stolen enough for your British brothers?" He snapped.

"Benjamin Church is no brother of mine. No more than the Recoats and their idiot king. Oh I expected naiveté but this…" he took a deep breath. "The Tmeplars do not fight for the crown. We seek the same as you boy. Freedom. Justice. Independence."

I narrowed my eyes.

"But?"

"Hm? But what girl?"

"Johnson, Pitcairn, Hickey. They sought to steal land, to sack towns. To murder George Washington." I snarled.

Ratonhnhake:ton held out his arm to hold me back.

"Johnson sought to own land that he might keep it safe. Picairn aimed to encourage diplomacy- which your girl cocked up thoroughly enough to start a god-damned war! And Hickey? George Washington is a wretched leader. He's lost every battle in which he's taken part. The man's wracked with uncertainty and insecurity. Only look at Valley Forge to know my words are true. We're all better off without him."

He looked from his son to me. There was something in his eyes that I did not understand.

"Look, much as I'd love to spar with you, Benjamin Church's mouth is as big as his ego. You clearly want the supplies he's stolen. I want him punished. Our interests are aligned."

He looked at me.

"It might be the only way."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Ratonhnhake:ton…"

He put his hands on my face.

"Trust me?"

I looked over his shoulder. I hated that man but I knew Ratonhnhake:ton needed his help. I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

"What do you propose?"

"A truce. Perhaps…perhaps some time together will do is good. You are my son after, and still might be saved from your ignorance."

He suddenly let lose a knife. I got in between them.

"I can kill you now if you'd prefer."

"You would have to go through me."

Ratonhnhake:ton didn't say anything and he put the knife away.

"Excellent. Shall we be off?"

"Wait."

He looked at us.

"You will answer for what you did to Sisika. I known you shot her."

"And she threw a knife into my arm. I believe that makes us even."

I glared at him but he just nodded.

"Do you even know where Benjamin Church has gone?"

"I'm afraid not. I'd hoped to ambush he or one of his men returned here. It seems I'm too late. They've come and cleared the place out."

We walked towards the door.

"Sisika and I may be able to track him."

I nodded and we walked outside. I knelt down and looked carefully. The cart tracks were fresh. I looked at Ratonhnhake:ton and nodded.

"Go ahead."

"No. I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Sisika-"

"No. That is my final answer."

He sighed but nodded.


	10. New Life

Chapter 10

New Life

We followed the cart tracks until we came to the cart itself. There was a man there trying to fix it.

"Are you Ben Church's man?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked him.

Of course he just ran off.

"Well played." Kenway said.

I narrowed my eyes and Ratonhnhake:ton ran after the man. I followed him and he tackled the man to the ground. He picked him up and pinned him to the tree.

"It was not wise to run."

"W-What do you want?"

"Where is Benjamin Church?"

I was keeping my eye on Kenway.

"I don't know. We were riding to a camp just north of here…"

Kenway was walking towards the man and I stayed close. That was when he shot the man in the head. Ratonhnhake:ton backed away from the loud noise and I looked at the man.

"Enough of that."

I glared at him.

"You did not have to kill him!" Ratonhnhake:ton shouted.

"Let's not waist time with all this pointless banter. Take the girl, catching up to the rest of Church's men, infiltrate their camp and see what you can discover."

"And what about you?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked.

"Never you mind. Just do as I tell you." Kenway said.

I took a step forward but stopped when I remembered my promise. Kenway left and I looked at Ratonhnhake:ton.

"I know this is not easy for you. I am sorry."

I shook my head and took his hand. I smiled at him and led him away. We followed the convoy to the camp and as usual, I took to the trees. Ratonhnhake:ton was following two men towards the lake. However, I saw another two men dragging Kenway the same way. I growled in frustration and then climbed down.

"Think he's a Yank spy?"

"No, he's something different. Something special. Isn't that right, Haytham? Church told me all about you."

"Then you should know better than this."

The man hit him and I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"You're not really in a position to be making threats are ya?"

I saw him look over towards Ratonhnhake:ton and I.

"Not yet."

I looked at Ratonhnhake:ton and he nodded.

Connor's POV

We both ran out. She jumped both men attacking my father and killed them. More came and I could not help but notice how my father didn't do anything.

"Once you've taken care of these, meet me in New York."

"What? You mean to just leave us here?"

"If you can't handle a couple of mercenaries, then we've really no business working together."

He ran off after that. I couldn't help but notice the way Sisika fought. She moved like the wind, swiftly yet gracefully. She climbed onto the roof of the shack and then jumped and killed three more. I grabbed one before he could get to her. When they had all been dealt with I ran to her.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, the same cannot be said for these men."

I laughed a bit and held her close.

"You're right Sisika."

"About what?"

I looked into her eyes.

"I was wrong to speak to Achilles that way. We're going back."

She smiled and nodded in approval. We were not too far from the homestead. We found a horse and decided to borrow it.

Sisika's POV

I smiled when we reached the homestead. We had not been there since the beginning of winter. Now spring had come to awaken the land. On our way to the manor, we heard cries for help. We went faster and found Prudence. I jumped off the horse and ran to her.

"Prudence! What is wrong!?"

"The baby is coming!"

"We need to get you to Dr. White."

"No we must not move her. You must get the doctor and bring him here. I will look after her. Hurry Ratonhnhake:ton!"

He nodded and got back on the horse.

"I need you to sit down."

I helped her sit down and I sat with her.

"He will be back soon. All will be well."

She took deep breaths and I held onto her hand. It felt as though we were waiting for hours until I heard the horses. I smiled, he had brought Warren as well. He and the doctor ran over and I stood up.

"Is she alright?"

"No! She's having a baby! And right here it seems!" said Dr. White.

Ratonhnhake:ton took my hand and we stayed with them as the baby was born. It was a son. A son they named Hunter. I laid my head against Ratonhnhake:ton's shoulder. He put his arm around me and I smiled. With Spring came new life, and it was beautiful. It made me wonder if one day…Ratonhnhake:ton and I would start a new life of our own.

Connor's POV

Seeing Prudence and Warren with their son made me wonder. I looked at Sisika and wondered what it would be like if we ever had a family. Would our current life threaten the safety of a child? Dr. White and Warren took Prudence and their son back to the farm and I looked at the manor.

"Come." Sisika said.

She took my hand and we walked into the manor.

"Achilles?" she called.

He came into the room and Sisika pushed me forward. I put my hands together and looked at him.

"I owe you an apology. My words were cruel and you don't deserve that."

Achilles looked at Sisika and smiled a bit.

"I had nothing to do with this." she said.

"Of course not. But it's in the past. Let it stay there."

I nodded and Sisika put her hands on my shoulders.

"That is much better." she said.

I smirked and shook my head. I would do anything to make her happy. I smiled at her and I saw Achilles looking at us.

Sisika's POV

There was a strange look in Achilles' eyes. I looked at him but he just walked away. It was then I realized something about him. I sighed and looked down.

"What is it?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing. We should go."

He nodded but I knew he would bring this up again.

"Sisika, might I have a moment?"

"Of course."

I walked into the other room and he looked at me.

"I wonder if while you are in New York you could pick something up for me."

I nodded.

"There is a painting, but the building was in the way of a great fire. If it is gone worry not."

"I will find it for you."

We left again but as we were heading to the Frontier, Ellen called for Ratonhnhake:ton.

"Connor, I left some fine silks back in New York. I don't think it wise for me to return there, someone might end up dead. I was wondering if you and Sisika could get them for me. If you have the time."

"We are bound for New York. We will find them for you." I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

I nodded and we continued on again. We found the silks and then I went to where Achilles said the painting would be. It was in a place where is could not have been burned. I took it out and I looked at Ratonhnhake:ton.

"I think we should bring this back to him."

"As you wish."

Connor's POV

When we returned to the manor, Sisika brought the painting to Achilles.

"Thank you my dear."

"Not at all."

I walked in as she hung it above the fire. I recognized Achilles but not the woman and child. It must have been his family. I leaned against the doorway and she looked at Achilles.

"Your son…his name was Connor."

"Yes."

My eyes widened. Sisika turned and she saw me. She walked to me and took my hands. She stroked my cheek gently and then left the room.

"Connor…I would never have said this before…but that girl is who you need. She keeps your head straight. She can protect herself. "

"What would you have me do?"

He looked at the painting of his family.

"Marry her."

"Why is everyone suggesting marriage?"

"Because it's the right choice, boy. And you know it."

He walked away and I sighed. I knew he was right, but was this really the right time?

Sisika's POV

When I walked into the room, Ratonhnhake:ton was staring at the fire.

"Ratonhnhake:ton?"

He looked at me and stood up.

"I have been thinking."

I walked over.

"Is everything alright?"

He nodded and took my hands.

"Sisika, I want to marry you. If you would have me."

My eyes went wide. I had never seen him nervous like this. I slowly smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Yes." I said.

He smiled and kissed me hard on the lips.


	11. Together

Chapter 11

Together

We decided to have two weddings. One in his village and the other here on the homestead. We held the first one here among our friends. Achilles was smiling more than I had ever seen. I went to him and smiled.

"Thank you."

"No need, you and Connor did this on your own. I have a gift for you."

He held out a box and inside were hidden blades like Ratonhnhake:ton's. I smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you Achilles."

"You are most welcome."

"Are you ready?"

I looked at Ratonhnhake:ton. I nodded with a smile and took his hand. We said our goodbyes and then left. I had never thought I could be as happy as I was now. When we reached his village Kanen'to:kon greeted us.

"Welcome back my friends."

I smiled and nodded.

"We have come here to be married." Ratonhnhake:ton said.

A large smile came to his face.

"This is indeed wonderful news! We must discuss this with the elders." he said.

We followed him to a longhouse and sat down. I did not understand what they were saying, but I knew it was good from the smiles on their faces. Ratonhnhake:ton looked at me.

"It will happen day after tomorrow."

I smiled and looked at the elders. I bowed my head in thanks and they nodded. We got up and I walked down to the water.

"Sisika."

I looked at Kanen'to:kon. He smiled and stood beside me.

"Ratonhnhake:ton and I have been friends since we were children. I have never seen him this happy."

I smiled.

"It brings my heart joy to hear that. I hope I can be a good wife to him."

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"You will be. He feels safe with you."

I nodded and looked out again.

Connor's POV

When the day finally came I was smiling. In her hands she held her basket of clothing material. And in mine, the wedding cake of white corn. Kanen'to:kon was chosen to speak.

"On behalf of the people, greetings, love and thanksgiving is given to our Mother Earth, then to the waters of the world. To the fish life, the food and all garden food. To the berries and their leader; the strawberry. To the trees that make up the forests of the world. To the animals, big and small and their leader; the deer. To the medicine in the mountains, the fields, the river's edge and in the forests that heal our sickness. To the grasses of the world that provide food for animal life. To the birds, who greet our eldest brother the sun with beautiful songs to bring satisfaction and enjoyment. To us; the human beings. To the Eagle; who is the leader of all bird life, we greet and thank you for your gifts. To the four winds who bring the warmth and coolness; the changing of the four seasons for the people. To our Grandfather, the Thunder, for renewing the lakes, the rivers and quenching our thirst. We, the human relatives, give you our greeting and thanks. To our eldest brother the sun for the light and the warmth, for all that grows and our children to live. To our Grandmother, the moon, for the birth of our children. To the Stars for their deposit of the morning dew and their great beauty. To the four sacred Sky Dweller beings who protect and guide us, as the Creator instructed them. To the ultimate, our Creator, who provided all that is necessary for life. To our Creator, who only asked that we be grateful.

We ask you, our Creator, now, that the power and guidance be given to the people and this young couple who will be starting a life together as you so intend human beings.

Our Creator, your people are of one mind and we send you our love, greetings and thankfulness. The Creator made Earth. From the Earth, man was made. Man became lonely so woman was made to be a companion and the Creator put them together to populate his world. His wish is being carried on. Welcome to everyone who is here. We will be doing this traditional ceremony in our native tongue.

Tho."

I smiled and looked at Sisika. She smiled at me and there was a blush on her cheeks. She looked beautiful.

Sisika's POV

Though I did not understand what they were saying, in my heart I knew. When the ceremony was over, it made this marriage real to me, and to Ratonhnhake:ton. He kissed me and I put my arms around his neck. He held me close to him and I heard happy voices. A feast was held and there a dance called 'The Rabbit Dance'. It was the happiest day of my life. I never thought I could love someone as much as I loved my husband. Even though we still had a job to do, I was happy we would do it as husband and wife.

Later on that night Ratonhnhake:ton found me by the water. He took my hand and I smiled at him.

"We will have to go to New York after this." he said.

"Hm. I know."

"When the time comes…I will let you do what you think is best."

I sighed and laid my head against his chest. I didn't know if I could kill him anymore.

"Is something wrong?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"No. We should go back. The night is not over yet."

He nodded and we went back.


	12. Compromising

Chapter 12

Compromising

After everyone had gone to sleep, Ratonhnhake:ton and I went out into the forest. I took his hand and he smiled at me. We stopped and he pulled me to him.

"I love you Sisika."

"And I love you, Ratonhnhake:ton. I always will."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I closed my eyes and moved my hands to the strap of his quiver. I took it off along with his bow and then looked into his eyes. I moved my fingers through his hair and then kissed him again. I moved my hands inside his coat and he shrugged it off. He moved his hands down my arms and to my belt. He quickly did away with it and untied the front of my shirt. He pulled it over my head and it fell to the forest floor. I removed his gloves and blades so I could feel his skin on mine. He ran his hands gently down my sides and I started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Slowly I revealed his muscular chest and abdomen. Our cloths continued to fall to the ground and soon we were on the ground as well. He hovered over me, kissing my body as though I were his greatest treasure. His hands were gentle as they touched my skin.

"Ratonhnhake:ton…"

His lips returned to mine as we became one. He was gentle but passionate. He started moving faster and I knew he was nearing his release. I leaned forward and softly kissed his neck before falling back with a cry.

"Sisika!"

He came inside me and I took a deep breath as I followed him. He kissed my lips again as though it was what kept him alive. He then rolled to the side and we looked at the stars.

"I wish this night would never end." he whispered.

"So do I. But tomorrow we must go to New York and meet with your father."

He held himself up on his elbow and looked at me.

"I know it is hard for you."

"No, not when you are with me. Your strength gives me strength, and I trust you know what you're doing."

He smiled gratefully and I kissed him one more time.

Connor's POV

I woke the next morning with her at my side. She was so beautiful when she slept, so peaceful. I smiled and moved her long hair over her shoulder. I leaned over and kissed her softly. She started to stir and I smiled.

"Sisika. We must go." I said softly.

She opened her dark eyes and smiled. I smiled back and stroked her cheek.

"We need to leave." I said.

She nodded and we dressed ourselves. It took us a week to reach New York. Sisika wanted to stay out of his sight for the time being. I kissed her before leaving her. I went to our meeting place but he was not there. I sighed in frustration but when I turned there he was.

"Evening Connor. I see you made it here in one piece. Where has your little Indian girl gone off to?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"My _wife_ , is here. She prefers to be out of sight for the time being. Recovered from your beating then?"

"Wife? It would seem congratulations are in order. Now, Benjamin Church is holed up in an abandoned brewery on the waterfront. We should be done with this by sunrise."

"Good. I would like to have those supplies returned as soon as possible."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to keep you from your lost cause. Come along then, follow me."

I followed him. Sisika seemed to have endless patience. I would have expected her to kill him by now. We jumped across the rooftops until we came to a church. Sisika was on top waiting for me. Father looked up at her and she jumped down. She slowly stood up and then walked to me.

"And of course the bride." father said.

She just stared at him. I stepped in front of her and he looked over the waterfront.

"Tell me something…."

"Hm?"

"You could have killed me when we first met. What stayed your hand?"

"Curiosity. Any other questions?"

I had plenty more questions.

"Why did you burn Sisika's village and kill her father?"

Sisika put her hand on my arm and squeezed. My father would not answer.

"What is it the Templars truly seek?"

He turned around then.

"Order. Purpose. Direction. No more than that. It's your lot that means to confound with this nonsense talk of freedom. Time was, the Assassins possessed a far more sensible goal, that of peace."

"Freedom is peace!" Sisika said.

I looked at her and my father came closer.

"Oh no. It's an invitation to chaos. Only look at this little revolution your friends have started. I have stood before Continental Congress and listened to them stamp and shout. All in the name of liberty, but it's just noise."

"And this is why you favor Lee?"

Sisika's grip became tighter, as though she were trying to hold back my anger.

"He understands the needs of this would-be nation far better than the jobbernowls who profess to represent it."

I looked at Sisika again and she nodded.

"It seems your tongue has tasted sour grapes. The people have made their choice- and it is Washington."

He sighed.

"The people chose nothing. It was done by a group of privileged cowards seeking only to enrich themselves." He walked forward and Sisika got in front of me. "They convened in private and made a decision that would benefit THEM. Oh, they might have dressed it up with pretty words, but that does not make it true. The only difference Connor- the ONLY difference between myself and those you aid- is that I do not feign affection." he snapped.

I knew Sisika was more than likely glaring at him. He turned away and she looked at me.

Sisika's POV

I did not like him yelling at Ratonhnhake:ton. He had no right to do so. He might be his father by blood, but he did not raise him. His mother, Kaniehti:io, and Achilles had done that. We continued to follow Kenway until he told us to stop.

"Hold a moment."

He walked forward and looked around the corner.

"Church, you clever bastard!"

"What is it?"

"I was hoping I could wave the two of you past the guards but he's replaced both of them with men I don't know. Hmmm. Well I should be able to pass without rousing suspicion. But you and her…"

He started to walk away but Ratonhnhake:ton stopped him.

"No. We do this together or not at all."

"Then what do you propose? There is no possible way for me to get her inside."

"She can get in on her own." I nodded. "I will find a guard who is off duty and take his uniform."

"Very well. I will wait here then."

"Of course you will." Ratonhnhake:ton growled.

"Oh! I'm sorry would you like me to come along and hold your hand, perhaps? Provide kind words of encouragement?"

He growled and looked at me.

"Stay here and watch him."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead. I smiled and then he left. Kenway sat down and I leaned against the wall.

"Your father did not need to die. He should have listened."

My eyes widened and I pinned his arms to the wall and held a knife to his throat.

"I gave my word to Ratonhnhake:ton that I would not kill you. He said nothing about severely hurting you." I snarled.

I backed away and he looked at me.

"Is that the name Ziio gave him?"

I did not answer him. Ratonhnhake:ton came back and I smiled at him. He wore a guard's uniform and Kenway stood up. He straightened the coat and nodded.

"That should suffice. Follow me."

Ratonhnhake:ton squeezed my hand and then left. I watched them approach the gate.

"Hold strangers. You tread on private property. What business have you here?"

"The father of understanding guides us." was all Kenway said.

"You I recognize. Not the savage."

That made my blood boil.

"He is my son."

Ratonhnhake:ton seemed surprised that he would say such.

"Tasted of the forest fruits, did you?"

The guard knocked on the door and it opened.

"Off you go then."

They went inside and I went to find another way in.

Connor's POV

I followed my father into the brewery. Sisika was in there waiting for us. We stopped at a locked door.

"It's locked, give me a moment." he said.

I leaned against the wall while Sisika played with her knives.

"Must be strange for you. Discovering my existence as you have." I said.

Sisika looked up.

"I'm actually curious as to what your mother might have said about me. I always wondered what life might have been like, had she and I stayed together. How is she, by the way?"

Sisika held her breath and I looked at him.

"Dead. Murdered."

She sighed sadly and shook her head. She came to me and put her hand on my arm.

"What?! I am sorry to hear that."

I turned around.

"Oh you're sorry? I found my mother burning alive. I'll never forget her face as she sent me away. Charles Lee is responsible for her death by your order. And you're sorry?"

Sisika pulled me back a bit.

Sisika's POV

As Kenway spoke, I was surprised to hear a bit of sorrow in his voice.

"That's impossible. I spoke the opposite in fact, I told him to give up the search for the Precursor Site. We were to focus on more practical pursuits…"

Ratonhnhake:ton pushed him aside.

"It is done! And I am all out of forgiveness."

He opened the door and I followed him through. Benjamin Church stood with his back to us. Kenway walked ahead.

"Benjamin Church, you stand accused of betraying the Templar Order and abandoning our principals in pursuit of personal gain. In consideration of your crime, I hereby sentence you to DEATH." Kenway said.

The man turned away, but it was not Church.

"NOW!"

Armed guards came and surrounded us. I backed up against Ratonhnhake:ton.

"You're too late. Church and the cargo are long gone. And I'm afraid you won't be in any condition to follow."

I looked around and thought about what I would do before I did it. As they came forward I dropped down and knifed one in the leg. He fell to his knees and I killed him. I saw one going for Kenway and I threw the knife into his forehead. I was the only one allowed to kill him. He gave me a strange look and I saw the false Church try to run. I threw my knife into his leg like I had done to Hickey. He fell to the ground and Ratonhnhake:ton went up to him.

"Where is Church?"

"I'll tell you. Anything you want. Only promise that you'll let me live." he said desperately.

He looked at Kenway who nodded. Ratonhnhake:ton pulled the man to his feet.

"You have my word." he said.

I pulled the knife from his leg and then wrapped it.

"See a doctor." I said.

He nodded.

"He left yesterday for Martinique. Took passage on a trading sloop called the Welcome. Loaded half it's hold with the supplies he stole from the Patriots. That's all I know…I swear."

I saw Kenway walk behind him and my eyes widened.

"NO!"

He stabbed him in the back and killed him.

"You promised!"

The man fell to the ground and I knelt down.

"And HE kept his word."

There was nothing I could do for the man. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I turned the man over and folded his arms across his chest before closing his eyes.

"Let's go." Kenway said.

I glared at him.

"You're a monster and a murderer." I hissed.

More guards came and I looked up. They aimed to shoot and I jumped behind some crates. Ratonhnhake:ton pulled his father away as well. Instead, they shot explosives and started a fire.

"We need to get out of here!"

"You don't say…"

I growled but we ran. He went ahead, not bothering to help us.

"Now is not the time for sightseeing."

Ratonhnhake:ton lifted me up so I could grab the ledge.

"Hurry! Go!"

We ran but the floor beneath us collapsed.

"You'll need to find a way around the flames."

We did so and I heard Kenway taunting the guards. As we pulled ourselves up, a beam fell on Kenway and the guards. I went forward and found Kenway hanging onto the ledge. I looked at him, I wanted to let him fall. I growled in frustration and grabbed him. I pulled with all my strength until he was safe. He looked at me but said nothing. He walked over to the door but it was locked tight. I looked at Ratonhnhake:ton and he smiled. I smirked and nodded.

"Stuck. See if you can find something to pry it open with. Connor?"

He turned.

"What are you up to?"

He stood ready to run.

"Oh no. Don't do that, there's no way of knowing what's on the other siii…!"

I laughed before running and jumping down. I landed in the water and I smiled.

"We do now." he said.

Kenway scowled at him and I laughed again. I pulled myself up onto the dock and then held out my hand for Ratonhnhake:ton.

"Church has at least a day on us…we must move quickly if we are to catch him."

I looked at Ratonhnhake:ton.

"We have a ship we can use. Meet us on the pier when you're ready."

Kenway seemed slightly impressed. As we walked away, I sensed a small amount of pride in Kenway. I hoped for Ratonhnhake:ton's sake, that deep down, his father did care about him.


	13. Unity?

Chapter 13

Unity?

We met Kenway by the ship. We got into a row boat and he just sat there.

"Shall we?"

I narrowed my eyes but did not speak. Faulkner held out his hand and helped me up.

"Thank you Mr. Faulkner."

Ratonhnhake:ton came up next.

"Your orders Captain?"

"We find the Welcome."

He nodded.

After several days we finally found what Mr. Faulkner caller, 'Our heading'. Kenway however, could always be counted on to put him down.

"Have faith in the boy. He's yet to disappoint."

I smiled gratefully at Mr. Faulkner.

"We are closer than you think, father." Ratonhnhake:ton said.

He looked to me next.

"Sisika, climb the mast and tell me when you see them."

I nodded and did as he asked. I heard him order for the chain shots and I reached the top. After a few minutes I saw them. I made my bird call and then used the ropes to get down.

"Is it the welcome?"

"Aye and she's dropped anchor."

"Bring us in for a closer look, son."

He nodded and we sailed closer.

"It seems the ship has been abandoned."

"Church always was a slippery little bastard…"

"enemy ahead."

"They are making to flee!"

"Sisika! Get below deck!"

I shook my head and he just sighed.

"After them!"

There was a rogue wind and we had no choice but to got to half sails.

"How is it, that you came to captain a ship, given the way you sail?"

I'd had enough. I turned and punched him square in the face.

"Be quiet and let my husband do what he needs to." I snapped.

Another rogue wind hit and I fell. Kenway grabbed me and pulled me up.

"Hurry son! We won't get a second chance at this!"

He let me go and we followed the Man of War. She led us into an ambush.

"Fire!"

The cannon balls flew from both side. I climbed up to the mast and wait until I was close enough. I ran and jumped onto the Man of War.

Connor's POV

"An interesting woman you chose to marry, son."

I looked up and saw her jump onto the Man of War. My eyes widened and she started to severe the ropes to the sails. That was when I was pushed aside by my father.

"What are you doing!?"

"Ending this!"

He rammed my ship into the Man of War.

"NO! Sisika is on that ship!"

He did not listen and then he jumped.

"Secure the ship!"

"To arms!" Faulkner shouted.

I jumped to join Sisika and my father. Father had already gone below deck and Sisika killing one of the officers.

"Sisika!"

She looked up and I broke down the door. We went down quietly. I heard Kenway shouting at Church.

"We had a DREAM Benjamin! A dream you sought to DESTROY!"

Sisika broke down the door. Father was continually hitting Church.

"Enough." he stopped. "We came here for a reason."

"Different reasons, it seems."

He hit him again and Sisika grabbed his wrist.

Sisika's POV

"He said enough."

He glared at me but nodded. He stood up and Ratonhnhake:ton knelt down.

"Where are the supplies you stole?"

"Go to hell."

Ratonhnhake:ton stabbed him.

"I ask again: Where are the supplies?"

He started talking then.

"On the island yonder. Awaiting pick up. But you have no right to it! It isn't yours!"

"No, not ours. Those supplies are meant for the men and women who believe in something bigger than themselves. Who fight and die that one day they might be free from tyranny such as yours." I said.

He laughed.

"Are these the same men and women who fight with muskets forged from British steel? Who bind their wounds with bandages sewn by British hands? How convenient for them. We do the work. They reap the rewards."

"You spin a story to excuse your crimes. As though you're the innocent one and they the thieves." Ratonhnhake:ton said.

"It's all a matter of perspective. There is no single path through life that's right and fair and does no harm. Do you truly think the crown has no cause? No right to feel betrayed? You should know better than this, dedicated as you are to fighting Templars who themselves see their work as just. Think on that next time you insist your work alone befits to greater good. Your enemy would beg to differ."

I could not hear his last word. He died and Ratonhnhake:ton said something to him in his language. Kenway came and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did well. He passing was a boon for all three of us."

This too gave me hope that maybe his father cared about him.

"Come on. I suppose you'll want my help retrieving everything from the island." he said.

He walked off and I looked at Ratonhnhake:ton. He shook his head, kissed me and then we left.

We returned to the homestead. It was late at night when we arrived and I went upstairs to bed. Ratonhnhake:ton joined me later. I did not open my eyes and I did not move. I heard him sigh and I turned onto my side. He said something I did not understand and then put his arm around me.

"I love you." he whispered.

I smiled to myself before falling asleep.

Connor's POV

Sisika was still sleeping when I woke up. I smiled a bit and then slowly got out of the bed. I did not want to wake her. I went downstairs to find Achilles.

"The Templars' hold is weakened. Which makes me believe there is a chance for peace. Imagine what might be accomplished if we were to unite."

He slowly stood up.

"Why the change of heart? Where is all this coming from?"

I turned away.

"You've met your father, haven't you?" he asked.

"I do not claim to trust the man- or even like him. Sisika clearly does not and I trust her judgment. But I would be remiss to ignore this opportunity." I said.

"Haytham may listen. But will he understand? And even if he does, will he agree?" he asked.

"Even he must admit that we achieve more together than we do alone."

Achilles was silent for a moment.

"I assume you're off to find him?"

"Yes. I ride for New York, and Sisika too if she wishes it. To see what might be done."

He sat back down and when I turned Sisika was there. She just looked at me. She didn't say anything, she just looked at me. I reached for her but she turned away.

"Sisika is wise for her age. You would do well to listen to her." Achilles said from behind me.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Sisika?" I called.

Sisika's POV

I sat on the log and stared out at the open sea. I knew he wanted his father to be part of his life. Even of he did not want to admit it. And I was struggling with whether or not I should still kill him. Yes he had killed my father but he was the father of my husband. I stood up and let the wind blow through my hair. I closed my eyes and smiled a bit. Sometimes I could hear my mother and father's voices on the wind. Telling me they loved me and how proud they were. I looked down at the water below. I took a deep breath and jumped. I dove into the water and then came up for air. I swam a round for a bit before heading to shore.

"What're you doing down there lass?"

I looked at Mr. Faulkner and smiled.

"I was thinking."

"Something troubling you?"

I sighed and wring out my hair.

"Ratonhnhake:ton's father killed my father in front of me and burned my village. I was the only survivor. All my life all I wanted was to kill Kenway. I don't know how I can anymore."

He nodded slowly.

"You have to do what you know to be right. No one can make that decision for you."

I nodded and he walked back to the ship. I looked to the sky.

"~What should I do father?~"

I knew that he could not answer and I sighed. I had to remember what I needed to do. I was trained to be an Assassin and I was one. I had to put my personal feelings aside and help my husband kill the Templars. I took a deep breath and nodded. When I turned he was standing there.

"We are going to New York. I stand with you, Ratonhnhake:ton."

He smiled gratefully and then kissed me. I grabbed the front of his coat and kissed him hungrily. When the kiss slowed we separated.

"I could never do this without you." he whispered.

"And you won't have to." I said.

He caressed my cheek before we left. We decided to take the Aquila. I headed to the very front and sat down. I looked over my shoulder at Ratonhnhake:ton. I smiled and he captained the ship. I stoop up again and went to him. He smiled and then took my hand. It put it on the wheel and I looked at him uncertainly. He gave me an encouraging smile and taught me to sail. It was easier than I thought it would be.

"I know you're worried."

I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I am. I am worried that he will hurt you. I know that you want your father to love you. Even if you do not admit it."

He put his hands over mine and kissed my shoulder.

"He can't hurt me anymore."

I wished I could believe him, I really did.


	14. Responisble

Chapter 14

Responsible

Connor's POV

When we arrived in New York, Sisika decided to stay next to me instead of taking to the rooftops. My father was taking to a man and he held up his hand for us to stop.

"We need to know what the Loyalists are planning, if we are to put an end to this."

"I've tried! But the soldiers themselves are told nothing now- only to await orders from above."

"Keep digging. Come find me when you have something worth sharing."

The man nodded and walked. Kenway now turned his attention to us.

"We're so close to victory. A few more well placed attacks and we'll be able to put an end to this Civil War and be rid of the crown."

"What do you intend?" I asked.

"Well nothing at the moment- since we are completely in the dark."

"I thought the Templars had eyes and ears everywhere." I said.

He turned and scowled.

"Oh we did. Until you and Sisika started cutting them off."

"Your contact said orders from above. It tells us exactly what we must do." Sisika said.

"Track down the Loyalist commanders."

He seemed impressed.

"A good idea. Come along then."

"Hold it!"

He stopped and turned again.

"There's one last thing you need to do." He raised his brow. "Apologize to Sisika. Apologize for burning her village and killing her father."

He turned his eyes to Sisika. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"He does not need to apologize. He wouldn't mean it either way."

She walked away and I stared after her.

"Her father didn't have to die. All he needed to do was listen."

I glared at him.

"The only reason she hasn't killed you is because you're my father. I will expect you to apologize, and mean it."

We went after Sisika and I took her hand.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She shook her head and squeezed my hand.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Let's just find these commanders and be done with it."

"As you wish."

She nodded.

Sisika's POV

I never expected an apology from Kenway. And even if he did I knew it would not be sincere. I just wanted to finish what we'd come here to do and be rid of him. We tracked down the commanders. They were in the burnt down portion of New York. We climbed a building and I jumped to another.

"I am unconvinced. To reinforce them would leave New York exposed. It's hard enough maintaining order with our current numbers. Cut in half…"

"Yet if we do not join them, they risk defeat. And then what?"

"Well they should have come by sea…"

I looked over at Ratonhnhake:ton and Kenway.

'They're talking in circles. We'll learn nothing watching as we are."

"Then what do you propose we do? March in there and demand answers?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked.

"Well, yes."

My eyes widened and he jumped. I looked at Ratonhnhake:ton and he just shook his head.

"Connor, Sisika! A little help here?"

Ratonhnhake:ton nodded and we jumped down. As they were about to fire at me, I used one of their own as a shield. I threw him aside and ran at the others. I brought one to the ground and then cut the throat of another. When I'd finished with them I turned and saw Ratonhnhake:ton kill the last. I saw his arm bleeding and I ran forward.

"Ratonhnhake:ton!"

He looked at me and I looked at his arm. Kenway was tying up the commanders.

"I'll bring them to my quarters at Fort George and see what secrets they might hold."

One started to run.

"Really?!" Kenway said.

He sighed in frustration and looked at us.

"Well you'd best get after him, then."

"You go. I will watch the prisoners."

"No, you go."

"Why?"

"Because I said so! Now go!"

I was tired of the arguing so I ran off.

"SISIKA!"

I ignored him and ran until I tackled the man to the ground. I picked him up and tied his hands.

"Move."

"Go to hell!"

I shoved him forward.

"I said MOVE!"

I brought him to Fort George and he didn't give me any trouble. Ratonhnhake:ton was waiting outside.

"Wait, wait, I'll tell you anything you want. Anything! Only don't make me go in there."

He sounded truly terrified so I looked at Ratonhnhake:ton.

"We just have some questions for you."

"Cross that threshold and I am a dead man." he said.

We looked at each other.

"There you are Sisika. I was worried you might have gotten lost…Come along then."

He took the man away and I hesitated to follow.

"Sisika?"

I looked up and he held out his hand. I took it and we followed Kenway. The man kept stopping. I had never seen anyone so scared before. Something was not right here. When we got there and walked inside, the other two were already dead. My eyes widened.

"What are the British planning?" Kenway asked.

"To march from Philadelphia. That city's finished. New York's the key. They'll double our numbers- push back the rebels."

"When do they begin?" Kenway inquired.

"Two days from now."

"June 18th…I must warn Washington." Ratonhnhake:ton said.

"You see? That wasn't so very difficult, now was it?"

"I-I've told you everything. Now let me go."

"Of course."

I shook my head and pushed Kenway away.

"What the devil are you doing?"

"You're going to kill him."

"Well of course I am. Now stand aside."

I shook my head and he grabbed me.

"Take your hands off her!" Ratonhnhake:ton snarled.

He threw me at him and Ratonhnhake:ton caught me. He killed the man and I sighed sadly.

"The other two said the same, it must be true."

"You killed him. You killed ALL of them! Why?"

"They'd have warned the Loyalists."

"You could have held them until the fight was done!"

"What? And waste precious time and money on their care? What would be the point? They'd given up everything they knew. I'll meet you at Valley Forge."

He walked away and I shook my head. I looked at his arm again.

"I need to have a look at that."

"Not now. We have to go."

I knew it was useless to argue with him.

I went with him to Valley Forge. Kenway was indeed waiting for us when we arrived.

"We should be sharing all we know with Lee. Not Washington…"

I knew Ratonhnhake:ton was going to get angry.

"You seem to think I favor him. My enemy is a notion, not a nation. It is wrong to compel obedience- whether to the British Crown or the Templar Cross. And I hope in time the Loyalists will see this to for they are also victims." he said.

"You oppose tyranny. Injustice. These are just symptoms. Their true cause is human weakness. Why do you think I keep on trying to show the two of you the error of your ways?"

"You have SAID much yes but you have SHOWN me nothing."

He took my wrist and we walked away.

"Then we'll have to remedy that, won't we…"

We reached Washington. He was reading a letter.

"Sir."

He looked up at us.

"Hello Connor, Sisika. What brings you here?"

I saw Kenway just walk into his tent.

"The British have recalled their men from Philadelphia. They march for New York."

He nodded.

"Very well. I'll move our forces to Monmouth. If we can route them, we'll have certainly turned the tide."

I saw Kenway looking at the letter. I went over, even though I could not read, I could read his face.

"And what's this?"

"Private correspondence!"

"Of course it is. Would you like to know what it says, Connor?"

He walked forward.

"It seems your good friend here has just ordered an attack on your village." My eyes widened. "Although attack might be putting it mildly. Tell him Commander."

He looked a bit guilty.

"We've been receiving reports of allied natives working with the British. I've asked my men to put a stop to it."

I looked at Ratonhnhake:ton, but he was just staring at Washington.

"By burning their villages and salting the land. By calling for their extermination, according to this letter. Not the first time either. Tell him what you did fourteen years ago."

My eyes went wider if possible. Ratonhnhake:ton did not seem to want to believe it. He took a few steps back from Washington and I went so I faced the man.

"That was another time. The Seven Years War."

He and Kenway stared each other down.

"And so now you see what happens to this 'great man' when under duress. He makes excuses, displaces blame. Does a great many things in fact- except take responsibility."

They both stepped towards each other.

"Enough! Who did what and why must wait. My people come first!" Ratonhnhake:ton shouted.

"Then lets be off." Kenway said.

"No! You and I are finished."

He turned away and I looked at Kenway.

"Son…"

He turned back and I grabbed his arm and put my hand on his chest.

"Do you think me so soft that by calling me son I might change my mind? How long did you sit on this information? Or am I to believe you discovered it just now? My mother's blood may stain another's hand, but Charles Lee is no less a monster, and all he does, he does by your command!"

We started to walk away and I pulled out a knife.

"A warning to you both- choose to follow us or oppose me and I will kill you." he warned.

We left in a hurry and took two horses. We rode as fast as we possibly could and into the village. He ran to find his Clan Mother and I looked around. The men were armed for battle.

"Sisika!"

I ran after him and he approached the woman.


	15. Comfort

Chapter 15

Comfort

Connor's POV

"~You have returned! But why? I thought you would be with that other man.~"

I frowned.

"~What other man?~"

"~Boiling Water. The one called Charles Lee. He took Kanen'to:kon and a few others with him.~"

"~What? Where have they gone?~"

"~To push back those who would take our land.~"

I shook my head and turned away.

"~No. This is wrong…~"

Sisika looked angry and worried. I went and took her hands.

"~Why are you troubled? Is this not what you wanted? For us to take a stand?~"

I looked at her.

"~I…I have to go. I need to stop them.~"

I backed away and then looked at Sisika.

"I need you here to protect them."

She nodded.

"Go."

I kissed her and then ran off, her hand sliding from mine as I did. I took out the warriors without killing them…but then I met Kanen'to:kon. He pulled a knife on me, and he looked like he would kill me.

"~Peace Kanen'to:kon.~"

"~Ratonhnhake:ton. Come to kill me yourself?~"

"~What?~"

"~Charles Lee told me everything. The Patriots seek to destroy us. And you would aid them.~"

"~That man is a liar!~" I said desperately.

"~He said that you been corrupted, that you would try to deceive. But here they are on our doorstep. What say you to that?~"

"~It is a mistake.~"

"~The only mistake was trusting you would help to keep us safe. They have seduced you. And you are turned against your own kind.~"

His words tore at my heart. He swung he knife and hit my side.

"~Stop!~"

"~I will, when you are dead.~"

He ran at me and threw me to the ground. His knife was at my throat. I had no choice but to kill him. I released my blade and stabbed him in the neck. I pushed him off me and then looked at him.

"~My passing wins you nothing, Ratonhnhake:ton. Charles Lee rides for Monmouth to reveal the Patriots' plans. The Loyalists will destroy them. The revolution will be ended. The Crown victorious, our people safe.~"

His eyes closed and he took his last breath. Tears filled my eyes.

"~It seems our people will never be safe. You are resting now, my friend.~"

I poked his belly like I used to when we were children. I closed my eyes and put my face in my hand. I wanted Charles Lee dead now more than ever. Kanen'to:kon was my oldest friend. He's turned him against me. I brought his body back to the village and Sisika gasped. I laid him down and my Clan Mother came forward. She shook her head sadly. I stood up and walked back into the forest.

Sisika's POV

I slowly stood up as he walked away. Because of Charles Lee, he'd killed his closest friend. I looked at his Clan Mother and she nodded sadly. She looked in his direction and then back to me. I nodded and went after him.

"Ratonhnhake:ton?" I called softly.

I found him sitting on a tree stump in the forest. His hood was down, his arm and aside bleeding. I bit my lip before going forward. I knelt down in front of him, putting my hand on his arm. He would not look at me.

"Ratonhnhake:ton, please, look at me." I said gently.

He looked at me and I that he had been crying. He fell to his knees in front of me and then pulled me into his arms. I closed my eyes and held back my tears.

"I am so sorry." I whispered.

He did not speak, he just held onto me. A few stray tears rolled down my cheeks. I slowly pulled back and looked at his arm. I removed the clothing on his upper body and looked at his wounds.

"I should have seen to this back in New York." I said quietly.

He still said nothing. I took him to a nearby stream and sat him down. I slowly and gently washed and cleaned the wounds before binding them. I took his hands and held them in mine.

"Ratonhnhake:ton, please say something."

"I will kill him."

 _At least it is something._

"I know. But first we must return to the homestead. Come."

He stood up and I turned to hand him cloths but he turned me back. He looked as though he were going to say something, but he just kissed me. I closed my eyes and my hands rested against his chest. His tongue licked over my lips and I opened my mouth to him. His tongue stroked mine and I moved on hand up his chest to his hair. I moaned a bit and he moved his hands down my back and to my hips. He slowly pulled away, give me one more kiss before looking into my eyes.

"Thank you."

I smiled curiously.

"For what?"

"For your love, understanding and comfort. For your support and courage. Thank you Sisika."

I smiled and brought his forehead to mine.

"I love you Ratonhnhake:ton. And I will always be here for you. I made that promise when we were married." I whispered.

"I love you. I love you so much."

I smiled and kissed him once more.


	16. Passing

Chapter 16

Passing

When we returned, everyone greeted us warmly. We went to the manor and found Achilles in a chair.

"Old man."

He wasn't moving and my started to widen. Ratonhnhake:ton shook him gently.

"Achilles."

His hat fell to the floor and I slowly raised my hand to my mouth. Ratonhnhake:ton took the paper in his hand and read it. I went to Achilles and tears filled my eyes. Ratonhnhake:ton pulled me to his chest and I cried. Achilles was gone. I pulled back and looked at him one last time.

"We must see Father Timothy." He said gently.

I nodded and went with him. We made our way to the church and I held back my tears. Ratonhnhake:ton kept a tight hold on my hand. We approached Father Timothy and he looked at us. At first he smiled, but then he saw our faces.

"What is it?"

I looked at my husband.

"Achilles has passed."

The horror and pain that came to Father's face caused more tears to stain my cheeks.

"I am so sorry."

Ratonhnhake:ton put his arm around me.

"He passed peacefully and with dignity."

He put a hand on Ratonhnhake:ton's arm.

"A service then?"

I looked at him.

"Yes. Please prepare something…appropriate. I will see the grave is dug. Can you gather everyone?"

He nodded and we left. We went back to the manor and I looked at the letter.

"You can't read, can you?"

I shook my head sadly and he read it to me.

"Connor, if you are reading this, I have failed to say goodbye as I wanted, but the time never seemed appropriate. I leave this land and all it's resources to you and your wife, Sisika. I trust you now know this place has become something of great significance. A community to serve as an example of what this would-be nation could become. But the larger and stronger it grows, the more fragile and difficult to defend it becomes. I hope your friends who are birthing this infant country understand this truth. Your unwavering tenacity and honesty have burdened you with responsibility far greater than any one man should bear. This is why I am relieved to know that Sisika will always stand by you. And you two, if anyone, are capable. You have given an old man hope that all is not lost and for that I thank you. I ask that you lay my bones to rest on the hill overlooking the water, there is no other place on this earth I'd rather be. I am grateful to have met you, knowing you will guide this land and these people to a better future. Yours in brotherhood, Achilles." he read.

Silent tears fell and I nodded.

"I wish I could have talked with him more." I whispered.

"I know. I do as well."

It started to rain and I watched Ratonhnhake:ton dig the grave. Soon everyone had gathered and we stood outside around the grave. I stayed in Ratonhnhake:ton's arms.

"Prayer and sermon do not suit this occasion. Achilles was not a man of God. Not my God, at any rate. But certainly believed in a guiding force, and he is at peace now and for that we can be grateful. We lay him to rest here, atop the bluff where he made his honorable and dignified life, so he can remain that comforting presence- the old man on the hill- that we have all grown to depend on. You all had your own relationships with him, your own moments and I implore you to return here when the time is right for you and share those stories with the eaves and trees. Achilles. You will be missed but certainly not forgotten. Go safely, old man, safely to where your soul need rest."

They all put roses in the grave. After they left I lingered with Ratonhnhake:ton. He placed a feather in the grave.

"I will make you proud, old man."

I knelt down and placed a rose. This rose was tied with a beaded ornament I had made.

"Until next we meet Achilles." I said quietly.

I stood up and walked back to the manor. We ate in silence and then I went to our room. I stood at the window, watching the ran and lightening. It flashed across the sky and made a loud booming noise but it did not phase me.

Connor's POV

I stood in the doorway as my wife stared out the window. I didn't know what to say to her. I decided to try something else. I went over and simply put my arms around her. She leaned into me and I closed my eyes. The scent of her hair filled my senses and I took a deep breath.

"Monmouth will be alright for a few days. And Charles Lee won't be going anywhere. You come first." I said.

"Thank you."

He voice sounded empty. I knew she'd been closer to the old man than I was. She saw him like a father. In a way, he was to me as well. I slowly turned her towards me and found that tears were still rolling down her cheeks. I shook my head and wiped them away. She smiled sadly and hid her face in my chest.

"He is with his family now. One day we will join him there, and I will bother him once again."

She laughed a bit and that made me smile. She looked up and into my eyes. She put her hand on my cheek and I put my hand over it. I kissed her palm and we sat down in front of the fire. She laid her head on my shoulder and I kept my arms around her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Ratonhnhake:ton." she said quietly.

I kissed the top of her head and then her shoulder.

"You won't have to know." I told her.

Sisika's POV

I started to think about all things we had been through together. Pitcairn, Hickey and his imprisonment. Church and now Achilles' death. Though we still had two more Templars to kill, I knew we would do it together. I moved so I could look into his eyes.

"I will help you get Charles Lee. No matter what I have to do, I will help you find him." I promised.

He ran his fingers through my hair and smiled softly.

"You are the most special and most important thing in my life. You need to know that."

I smiled.

"I have always known that. Ratonhnhake:ton I can always see it in your eyes, how much you love me. I know it through your actions and your emotions. And I love you more than anything." I told him.

He ran his fingers through my hair once more and kissed me. He leaned back and I fell on top of him. My hair fell to the side and I looked into his eyes. I slowly and lightly traced my finger over his lips and then down to his chest. He sat up, picked me, carried me to the bed and laid me down gently. He slowly took off his coat and shirt. I reached my hand out and ran it all along his chest and abdomen. He stopped my hand and held it as he moved on top of me. He gently pulled my shirt over my head and looked at me. I pushed him back and moved so I was close to his lips and between his legs. He held himself up on his forearms and I slammed my lips to his. His tongue immediately entered my mouth and he moaned. His warm hand wandered down my back until he squeezed my backside. I smiled into the kiss and straddled him. I slowly started to run against him and he sucked in a breath. He grabbed my hips and I moved a little harder. He bucked his hips and I smiled slightly. I twined his fingers with mine and leaned down to kiss his lips.

Connor's POV

Before I'd met her, I never imagined anything like this. Her soft, warm, smooth skin against mine. The taste of her lips and her silky hair. She was everything I was not, my other half. And I loved her so much, words could never express my love for her. Her tongue stroked mine and I moaned into her mouth. She moved down to my neck and I close my eyes and tilted my head.

"Oh Sisika…"

She bit down softly and I breathed heavily. My chest was rising and falling rapidly as she licked over the bite. Her breasts rubbed against my chest and I put my hand between her shoulder blades. I pushed her closer to me and I felt her hand in my hair. I moved my hand to the back of her neck and the other to her breast. She pulled me up and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I looked into her eyes before kissing her shoulder and then laying her back. I kissed down her throat and across her chest. I gently squeezed her breast before taking her nipple in my mouth. She arched her body and I wrapped my around her waist to hold her there. I could feel myself getting harder. Her soft fingers traced over one of my scars and I shivered.

"Does it bother you?"

"No."

Her skilled fingers had my belt off in seconds. My pants hung low on my hips. She brushed her hand against me and my breath hitched. I let her go and then pulled her pants off and undergarments off. The firelight illuminated her beautiful body and I just looked at her for a moment.

"I could never tell you how beautiful you are." I whispered.

She smiled softly and I could see the soft blush on her cheeks. I removed the last bit of clothing from my body and she spread her legs for me. The feeling of sliding into her was incredible. I closed my eyes and moaned softly as I did so and she moaned my name.

"Ratonhnhake:ton…"

She was the only one who called me by my given name. She reached down and stroked me as I pulled out. I shivered with pleasure and pinned her hands above her. I kissed the side of her breast and then stroked the underside of it.

"Ratonhnhake:ton, do not tease me! I need you!"

I leaned closer to her ear.

"And you have me. All of me." I whispered.

I moved inside her and she stared directly into my eyes. Her hands wandered my body slowly and softly. I started to thrust harder, but she never looked away from me. I could see the pleasure, desire, lust and love in her eyes. Her lips parted slightly and I dropped my lips to hers. She kissed me hungrily and passionately. I could only respond in kind. I pressed her into the bed and went faster. I put my hand on either side of her head and her hands rested on my back. She moved them up to my shoulders and held onto me as I slammed myself into her over and over again.

"Sisika!"

She cried my name and I gripped her thigh and moved her so I could go deeper.

"Ratonhnhake:ton! I-I…."

"I know."

She moaned loudly and I went faster. I looked at her and she opened her eyes. I knew she was staring into my very soul. I buried my face in her shoulder and shouted her name as I came deep within her. Her essence mixing with mine. I gently kissed her shoulder, neck and then lips. I fell onto my back beside her. She lifted herself up and leaned on her elbow.

Sisika's POV

His chest was rising and falling rapidly and there was a fine sheen of sweat over us. His eyes were closed though I knew he did not sleep. I put my hand over his heart and felt the strong beat beneath my fingers. His hand covered mine, keeping it where it was. The only light was the light of the fire. The only sounds were our breathing and the thunder outside. I took a deep breath and moved closer to him. He immediately wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tight against him. My hand remained over his heart as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	17. Sacrifice

Chapter 17

Sacrifice

Connor's POV

I waited until she was fast asleep. I quickly and quietly got out of bed. I dressed myself and then looked at her. I covered her with the blanket and then knelt down.

"Please forgive me, my beloved Sisika. This must be finished, and I don't know how dangerous it will be. I cannot bear the thought of losing you. I love you more than anything. And I promise I will come back to you alive. I love you." I whispered.

I kissed her soft lips gently before leaving the room. I took my horse and rode for Monmouth.

The battle was already waging when I arrived.

"Connor my friend. You have arrived just in time to witness our glorious victory. And where is your lovely wife?"

I kept my eyes ahead.

"She stayed home this time."

"A good thing."

"Where is Charles Lee?"

He looked at me.

"That batard (bastard). He shows up in the middle of our preparations and just takes charge. Screams at everyone to advance and then rides away. I am left to pick up the pieces."

He walked over to a cannon and I sighed.

"Where did THEY come from!?"

I turned and saw hundreds of redcoats marching towards us. My eyes went wide.

"Send word that we are falling back! Everyone to me! Now! Now!"

I looked at him.

"I will hold the area while you bring them to safety." I said.

I heard him whisper and several men came forward. He looked to me again.

"I grant you my finest soldiers to serve as your personal guard. There is nothing they will not to do to ensure we are victorious. Bonne chance mon amie. (Good luck my friend.)"

He left quickly and I turned to the cannons.

Sisika's POV

When I woke up, Ratonhnhake:ton was gone. I called his name and searched the house. I was worried but then I sighed. I knew where he was going, and I knew he wanted me to stay here.

"Ratonhnhake:ton."

Connor's POV

I had them fire the cannons and shoot at the redcoats.

"We are low on ammunition sir- and the enemy advances."

I nodded.

"Then we need to pull back, rejoin the others and cover their escape."

He nodded and we all started to run back. The redcoats were starting to execute the Patriots. I stopped as many of them as I could. When I finally reached Monmouth, Washington was there. The French sailor walked up to me.

"Well done my friend! You have saved many lives today."

Washington turned, he seemed surprised to see me.

"Connor?"

"Charles Lee has betrayed you. He forced retreat in the midst of battle- hoping the loss would take the lives of your men and see you relieved of your command."

He stepped closer.

"What?!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm sure he will come and weave a tale- saying he was outnumbered, or I was somehow to blame. All lies. I will sat it one last time- that man is your enemy and he will not stop until you are dead or dishonored."

"Connor's tale rings true. Lee was acting most odd upon the battlefield."

Washington nodded.

"I will investigate these allegations at once."

I shook my head and looked away. I almost laughed at how foolish he was.

"The time for that is long past."

He put his hand on my shoulder. I honestly wanted to hit him.

"This must be done properly, else we're no better than those we oppose. Nevermind the political ramifications of such an act."

I just stared at him.

"Should you choose to spare Lee's life then I will take it myself. And if I fail, Sisika will not. Enjoy your victory Commander. It will be the last I deliver you."

I walked away.

I knew Lee was hiding in Georgetown. I only needed a distraction. I went back to the Aquila and spoke with Faulkner. A French Admiral would also be helping us. We laid out a plan and then sailed. I told them to wait until I lit the fire to start using the cannons. I made my way through the tunnels until I met with my French companions.

"Connor!"

He moved to embrace me but I looked away and he stepped back.

"This tunnel will take you into the military district."

I nodded.

"And the Admiral?"

"He waits for you to light the signal- and then the strike begins."

I nodded and started to walk forward.

"My friend," I stopped. "be certain you return to her. A love like the one you have is rare and precious. Do not leave her in this world alone."

I smiled to myself.

"I can assure you…" I looked over my shoulder. "I will go back to her alive."

He smiled and nodded before I walked into the tunnel. I climbed up and out of a well, killing a guard as I did. I made my way to the tower as quietly as possible. I climbed up and then looked at the sea. The ships were waiting for my signal. I took a deep breath and lit the fire. I jumped off and into the hay as they started to fire. As I climbed out, a cannon ball hit a building next to me. My ears were ringing and I'd been thrown to the ground hard. I was in no condition to fight anymore. I had to get inside the fort. I slowly made my way, stumbling through buildings. I had to stay away from the guards and then I fell into a courtyard. I leaned against a barrel and looked around.

"Where are you Charles…?"

The last man I expected, answered me.

"Gone."

I turned and faced my father. He hit me and then kicked me to the ground. I hit him between the legs and then threw him back. He hit me square in the chest but I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Come now, you cannot hope to match me, Connor. For all your skills, you're still but a boy- with so much left to learn. And Sisika is not here to help you."

He twisted away but I managed to shove a knife into his arms. He screamed in pain and I looked at him.

"Give me Lee!"

"Impossible. He is the promise of a better future. The sheep need a shepherd."

I pulled myself up despite the pain.

"He has been dismissed and censured. He can do nothing for you now." I managed to say.

"A temporary setback. He will be restored."

He drew his sword and I looked at him. Sisika and Achilles had been right. He fought me, and I had to use all my strength. He kept spouting his excuses but I could only think of Sisika and that I had to survive this and get back to her. I threw him into anything and everything I could to weaken him. Eventually, both of us knocked the other to the ground. I laid there in pain, but I had to keep going.

"Surrender and I will spare you." I said.

"Brave words for a man about to die."

He pinned me to the ground and put his hands around my throat. My arms and legs were pinned and there was nothing I could do. My vision started to go dark, but then he was pulled off me.

Sisika's POV

I saw him choking Ratonhnhake:ton and I ran forward. I pulled him off him and he glared at me.

"You! I should have taken care of you long ago."

He drove his blade through my chest and I cried in pain. I took deep breath and looked at him.

"Yes, you should have." I knifed him in the neck. "But you didn't." I managed.

I pushed him off me and he fell to the ground. I pulled the knife out and ripped Kenway's cloak. I took piece of metal and put it in a nearby bucket of water to clean it. Then I held it over some flames before pressing it to my chest. I'd never screamed do loud in all my life. I took the piece of cloak and poured water on it. I pressed it to the wound and took deep breaths. I moved to Ratonhnhake:ton and pressed my ear to his chest. He was still alive, but I had to get him out.


	18. Guilt & Forgiveness

Chapter 18

Guilt & Forgiveness

Connor's POV

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that I was still alive. I was back in the manor and in bed. My upper body was bare and there were bandages on me in several places. I tried to sit up but it was too much. I fell back down and hissed in pain. I looked around but Sisika was not there.

"Sisika?" I called.

I heard someone downstairs but I didn't hear voices, just movement. Someone was coming up the stairs and then the door opened. There she was. She smiled when she saw me.

"You are awake." she said happily.

She ran and took my hand. I did not fail to see the bandage over her heart. I reached out and put my hand over it. I could not feel her heartbeat. She moved my hand to the other side and there I felt her heart. I looked at her curiously.

"My heart is here. And here…"

She then placed her hand over my heart. I smiled at her and found tears in her eyes.

"No, don't cry."

"I'm just so happy and relieved that are awake."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost three days."

I closed my eyes and smiled a bit.

"You don't know how happy I am to know that your heart is special. And to know where it truly lies." I said softly.

At first I smiled, but then I opened my eyes and frowned.

"Who did this to you?"

"Kenway. I killed him."

I nodded. It did not anger me or make me sad. He was never a father to me. Yet she seemed guilty. I took her hand and she looked at me.

"Come here to me."

She sat down on the edge of the bed and I raised my hand to her cheek.

"You had every right to kill him. You avenged your father and he would be proud. You saved my life even though it almost cost you yours. Haytham Kenway was never truly a father to me. His death does not bring me pain or sadness. Only relief." I said.

I closed my eyes again and sighed.

"But Charles Lee is still alive."

She put hand on my chest gently.

"No. Do not think about that right now. You are not leaving this bed until Dr. White says you can. And you will not leave this house until he says you are well enough to fight and travel."

I could only smile at her.

"As you wish."

She smiled and leaned down. She pressed her soft lips against mine and I put my hand on the side of your face. I tried to move more but pain shot through me again. She pulled away and put her hands on my arm.

"Shh-hhh! It's alright, It will be alright. I know you are in pain but it will not last."

I calmed down and nodded.

"Perhaps I pushed myself too hard that day. But I had to keep going. I'd promised myself I'd come back to you alive."

"And you kept your promise. Now let me keep mine by taking care of you." she said softly.

I nodded and she started to remove the bandages.

"Dr. White instructed me to change these every five hours."

I watched her gently remove them and I saw what my father and the cannon fire had done to me. The look on her face told me she didn't want to see them.

"I can do it myself."

She shook her head.

"I don't want you to move. He said you have a fractured rib and two bruised ribs."

"I do not want you to be uncomfortable."

"I can assure you I am not. It breaks my heart to see you hurt and in so much pain. I wish I could take your pain away. Even if I had to be the substitute." she told me.

It would never cease to amaze me. Just how much this woman loved me. Despite all my faults and shortcomings. She did not find my scars repulsive, she saw the good in me even when I could not. I hissed as she cleaned the cuts and gashes. She took my hand and squeezed to comfort me. When she was done, she put clean bandages on them. She went and stoked the fire before coming back to me.

"Are you comfortable?"

"I'm a bit cold."

She nodded and walked to the other side of the bed. I watched her take her cloths off and then crawl in next to me. She pressed her warm body against mine and I closed my eyes again.

"Are you warm enough?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Much better." I whispered.

She hummed a response and then fell silent.

Sisika's POV

I had feared he would never wake up.

"I should have gone after you the moment I saw you were gone. Maybe this would not have happened."

"Don't you dare blame yourself. I made a choice and this is what happened. I will heal and we will finish this together. I won't leave like that again, I promise."

I sat up and looked at him. He looked into my eyes and I lightly touched his cheek with my fingertips. I heard someone knocking on the door downstairs and quickly got dressed.

"I will be back."

He nodded and I went downstairs. Dr. White was there and I let him in.

"Has he opened his eyes?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Although if he moves too much a terrible pain comes."

He nodded and we went upstairs.

"Good to see you awake Connor. We were all very worried when Sisika brought you back the way you were."

He checked to make sure he did not have a fever or any form of infection.

"And you cleaned them?" he asked me.

"Yes of course, as you instructed."

"Very good, and you did a fine job."

He stood up and looked at me.

"I will come again in a few days. Should a fever arise, come to me immediately. Do you remember how to make the porridge?"

I nodded and he looked at Ratonhnhake:ton again.

"You are very fortunate Connor. Very fortunate. I would spend some time here before you leave again."

Ratonhnhake:ton nodded and Dr. White left. I took a deep breath and went down to the kitchen.

Connor's POV

She went downstairs and I stared up at the ceiling. I knew he was not just talking about being fortunate to be alive. He was saying I was fortunate to have Sisika. And I was. I moved my arm slowly and touched my ribs. That was the source of my pain. I closed my eyes in pain and held my breath. I would be sure not to do that again.

"Ratonhnhake:ton."

I looked at her and smiled. She sat down beside me and I looked at the food.

"I know its not what you and I are used to, but Dr. White said it would help."

I nodded.

Sisika's POV

I fed him the porridge and he did not seem to enjoy it. I laughed a bit and then set it aside. He reached for my hand and I took it.

"Will you tell me about your life? When your father was alive?"

I smiled softly and nodded.

"I was born during the first few weeks of autumn. They names me Sisika because of all the birds flew through the village that day. I don't remember much about my mother, she died giving birth to my brother. He was very sickly but he lived each day with a smile. My father taught me to hunt and track, all the things he could not teach my brother. The women in the village taught me what my mother would have." I chuckled. "I remember complaining that the work of a woman was too boring. My elder said that I would one day need these skills. She said 'when you find a husband what will you do if he gets hurt? Without these skills he would suffer.' and I can see now that she was right. She was the one who became like a mother to me. She taught me to heal, to cook and prepare a meal, and to remember to protect those you love. She passed peacefully when I was seven years old. I had a loving father and the people of my village looked out for one another. I had everything I could ever want and need. And when that was destroyed, I thought I would never find that happiness again. Until I met you."

He smiled at me and stroked my hand.

"They would all be very proud of you. You have used what they taught you for good. I am sure they were preparing you to take care of someone as reckless as I am."

This made me laugh and nod my head.

"I think so too. Now you must rest my love."

"Stay with me?"

I smiled softly.

"Of course."

I laid down next to him and he tucked my hair behind my ear. I kissed his shoulder, then his neck and then his lips. He ran his fingers through my hair and I smiled. I pulled away and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"Rest now. I will be right here next to you." I whispered.

"I love you, little bird."

I smiled again.

"And I love you, Ratonhnhake:ton."

I kissed him one more time before laying down.


	19. Joyous News

Chapter 19

Joyous News

He was healing quickly and for that I was grateful. Dr. White had also been keeping an eye on me for some reason, at least ever since I had become sick after making the porridge. But now Ratonhnhake:ton was restless and wanting to find Lee. I found him sitting up in bed one afternoon and bit my lip.

"Ratonhnhake:ton."

He looked at me and smiled like always.

"Dr. White is coming soon."

"I have no doubt he will tell me I have healed."

I nodded and he held out his hand. I took it and sat down.

"You don't seem happy."

"I am. Believe me I am. I never want to see you in pain. It's just that…"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Lee no doubt thinks you killed Kenway. He will be coming after you…and everyone here. He will kill you slowly and painfully."

He moved towards me and pulled me to his warm chest.

"I won't let that happen."

I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent of pine trees and leaves.

"I can't take you with me this time. This is something I have to do alone."

"I understand, but I don't want you to go alone. Let me just follow you. You won't even know I'm there."

He pulled away and put his hands on my face.

"I will know. I can always feel it when you are near me."

I covered his hands with mine and he kissed me gently. I heard Dr. White knocking at the door. I pulled away and went to let him in. He had an unnaturally large smile on his face. We went upstairs and he looked at Ratonhnhake:ton.

"And how are we feeling today Connor?"

"Better."

"Good."

He looked him over and nodded in approval.

"I should say by tomorrow you'll be well enough to resume your regular activities."

I was happy but scared at the same time.

"Thank you Dr. White." he said.

"There is also another bit of information. You may want to sit down Sisika."

Ratonhnhake:ton reached for me and I sat down beside him.

"Over the past few weeks I've noticed certain changes in Sisika, especially after she nearly threw up after the smell of the porridge hit her."

"Is she is alright!?"

"Oh she is more than alright my friend. She is going to give you a child."

My eyes went wide and I looked at Ratonhnhake:ton. He put his hand over me and I looked at Dr. White.

"You are certain?"

"Of course. Congratulations my friends."

I started to smile and tears came to my eyes. I put my hand over my mouth and I saw the smile on Ratonhnhake:ton's face.

"Sisika I would advise you to come see me once a week until the child is born."

"Yes I will. Thank you!"

He left with a smile and Ratonhnhake:ton stood up.

"Now you can be certain I will come back. This child will have a father."

I smiled and put my hands on his strong arms.

"Don't let him kill you." I whispered.

He rested his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes.

"I won't. I promise you."

I put my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm leaving at sunset."

"But Dr. White said-"

"I won't be doing anything until tomorrow. Trust me."

I took a deep breath and nodded. He kissed me softly and then went into the bathroom. My fingers toyed with my necklace. I had planned to sneak onto the ship as I had when he went after Lee the first time. But now that I knew I was pregnant, I couldn't. It wouldn't be long until sunset, and I had no idea how long he would be gone. I walked down to Achilles' grave.

"Look after him…please." I said.

I looked down at the ship and saw Faulkner already loading it. I knew this was something he had started long ago. And I knew he had to do this on his own. He had been hunting Lee for so many years. He wanted to see it through to the end. And that was what I wanted for him. This time it was my job to stay here. I heard him coming towards me and I turned. He took my hands in his and looked at the ship.

"I'll take care of this quickly."

"I know you will. You find him, and you kill him." I said.

He smiled a bit and then kissed me. Slowly we separated and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered.

He kissed me one more time before going down to the ship. I watched him board it and then sail off. I took a deep breath and ran after the ship. When I could go no further I stopped. I saw him give Faulkner the wheel and look at me. I smiled and held up my hand in farewell.

Connor's POV

I smiled as I saw her. I held up my hand to her and she nodded.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring her with you captain."

"It's too dangerous for her."

"Personally I think Sisika can handle herself well."

"No I mean…" I faced him. "She is going to have a child."

He seemed to choke on his drink and he looked at me. He smiled and laughed.

"Well done captain! You hear that you lot!? The captain is going to be a father!"

The crew cheered and I smiled a bit.

"I thought she seemed to be glowing a bit."

"Yes. And yet she could never be more beautiful than she is. It would be impossible. She is already so beautiful."

"Aye and I bet if you have a daughter she'll be just as beautiful as her mother. And a son….well he would be a fine sailor. The sea runs in your blood."

"Boy or girl it would not matter to me. All that matters is that it grows safely, happily and loved by it's parents. And it will be loved. Sisika and I both lost our mothers at a young age. My father killed hers and never wanted anything to do with me. Things will be different for my child. Better. It will want for nothing."

"You sound like a father already captain. We had best make this a short trip then. Can't keep Sisika waiting too long."

I chuckled and nodded.

Sisika's POV

I watched them sail out of sight and I nodded.

"Sisika?"

I turned and looked at Norris and Myriam.

"Did Connor leave?" she asked.

"Yes. He had some business to finish up."

They smiled.

"We heard Dr. White talking. We came to congratulate you."

I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. Does anyone else know?"

"No."

"I would like to keep it that way for now. At least until Ratonhnhake:ton returns…I mean Connor."

"Is that the name his mother gave him?"

I nodded again.

"It's different. Interesting." Norris said.

I nodded with a smile.

"I would like to wait until he gets back."

"Of course. If you need anything just let us know." she told me.

I smiled gratefully and they left. I turned back to Achilles' grave and knelt down.

"He will make you proud Achilles. I know he will. You trained him and cared for him since he was a young boy. And I know that even though he did not show it, you were like a father to him in a way. Please look after him."

I lightly touched the gravestone and smiled softly.

"You are always with us Achilles. Always."

I stood up and walked down to the harbor. I would wait there until Ratonhnhake:ton returned home. Though I felt as though I were alone, I knew I was not. I knew my father was beside me still. I knew he would never leave.


	20. A Threat and a Death

Chapter 20

A Threat and a Death

Connor's POV

I went to New York first. I found my father's grave and looked at it.

"~You should have known from the beginning that she would kill you. I tried to spare you but you would not listen. I cannot say I will miss you or that I feel sad about your death. Even if I fail to kill Lee, Sisika would kill him and she would not fail. This is goodbye…father.~"

When I turned around there was Lee. Two men grabbed me from behind.

"He sent me away that day. He said there was no danger. I should have stayed. And for this, I will make sure that precious homestead of yours burns! And all the people in it will suffer. Especially your little Indian girl! They tell me she was the one who took his life."

"I will not die. But you will."

He laughed at me and had the men drag me away. I was not going to let him get away. I took care of his men but there were more than I thought. The thought of Sisika and my child made me fight hard. I tracked Lee down to ship and swam out to it. I heard them mention the Green Dragon Inn in Boston.

 _Then that is where I will go._

Sisika's POV

He had already been gone a month. Every day I went down to the harbor to wait for him.

"He will find you Charles Lee. He will find you and he will kill. And if he does not…you can be certain that I will." I said.

I knew in my heart that Ratonhnhake:ton would not fail. He would kill Lee and make the world safer.

"Come back to me." I whispered.

Connor's POV

I went to Boston and sat down near one of the men from the ship.

"You know why I am here."

I expected him to make excuses and he did. I grabbed his wrist and bent it.

"Make a sound and you die."

"Alright, alright! He said he was going to leave the country."

"Where did he go?"

"To catch a ferry."

"Thank you."

I let him go and then walked out the door. I went straight to the harbor and there he was. Unfortunately, he saw me before I could get close enough. He took off and I ran after him. I was not going to let him get away this time. He ran straight into a boat that was on fire and I followed. It was difficult to avoid the flames and find safe ways through, but I did. As I got closer, the floor beneath our feet collapsed. When I landed, a piece of wood drove into me and I closed my eyes in pain. Charles got up and walked over to me. I slowly pulled the wood out and lay there.

"Why do you persist?" He asked.

I took my gun.

"Because no one else will!"

I shot him and he fell to the ground. He was not dead….not yet. He started to walk away slowly but my vision started to go dark.

When I woke up it was morning. I felt the pain in my abdomen and slowly got up. I made my way to the ferry master and he looked at me.

"Rough night was it?"

I didn't say anything. I just looked at him.

"He headed in land."

"I will need passage as well." I said.

"Of course. Only say the word."

I nodded and boarded the ferry. As soon as I took care of Lee, I would have to get back to Dr. White as soon as possible. I walked off the ferry and he pointed to the building Lee was in. I walked inside and there he was, sitting in the corner out of sight. He fared no better than I did. I walked over and slowly sat down next to him. He took a drink and then handed it to me. I too took a drink and then pulled him forward. I looked into his eyes as I put my knife through his heart. I took the amulet from around his neck and he fell against the table. I had finally killed him. Now I could have some peace and live a good life with Sisika and our child.

Sisika's POV

That day I finally saw the Aquila coming forward. I smiled and ran to the edge of the dock.

"Hurry! Hurry boys!" Faulkner shouted.

Faulkner had blood on his hands. My eyes widened and my heart began to pound in my chest. They lowered the bridge and I ran on board.

"Mr. Faulkner!"

"I'm here Sisika!"

I ran to him and saw Ratonhnhake:ton. There was a hole in his lower abdomen.

"We need the doctor!"

I nodded and ran back to the manor. I took my horse and rode as fast as I could.

"Dr. White!"

I called his name several times and he came out.

"Please! You must come with me now, he is hurt!"

He brought a bag with him and we went back to the docks.

"Stay here Sisika. Stress is not good for you or your baby."

I wanted to argue but he left before I could. Tears streamed down my face and I sat down.


	21. The Blanket

Chapter 21

The Blanket

They would not risk moving him. He had to stay on the ship until Dr. White said he could be moved. I would not leave his side. Mr. Faulkner covered me with a blanket and pat my shoulder.

"He'll be alright. White said it wasn't that deep. Said no arteries were punctured. He's a lucky one the captain."

"Thank you Mr. Faulkner."

"Aye. You need good news. Your child will have a father."

I smiled softly and took Ratonhnhake:ton's hand and kept a tight hold on it.

"I am here with you. I will not leave." I whispered.

I looked at Faulkner.

"Do you know if he succeeded?"

He shook his head.

"All he said was your name. And we didn't have time to ask, had to stop the bleeding."

I nodded. I knew he'd killed Lee. I just knew.

Nearly two days past before he opened his eyes. I slowly smiled and tears of joy rolled down my cheeks.

"Sisika?"

"Yes, I am here." I said.

He looked at me.

"I did it."

"I know, I know."

I put my hand on the side of his face and then kissed him gently.

"You scared me."

He raised his hand to my shoulder.

"Forgive me. But I did make you a promise, and I kept it. I'm here now, I won't leave again." he said.

I smiled happily and nodded.

"Ah, finally awake I see."

We looked at Dr. White.

"How has Sisika been doing? I have been gone almost two months."

"She is in perfect health. And now that you have returned her fear and stress should lessen without a doubt."

Connor's POV

I looked at Sisika.

"There is no need to be afraid anymore."

She nodded and I slowly sat up.

"Easy Connor! That was a nasty wound you had."

I nodded and there was quite a bit of pain, but not enough to keep me from moving. When I tried to stand up, it proved to be too much. I started to fall but Sisika caught me.

"Ratonhnhake:ton!"

She slowly sat me down and then knelt down next to me.

"It is too soon for you to be walking my friend. It is better for you to stay put for now."

I nodded. Sisika put one hand on my shoulder and the other on my left arm.

"I will stay with you."

I covered her hand with mine and leaned into her.

"I love you."

I felt her lips on my hair.

"I love you too."

"Good to see you awake captain."

"Mr. Faulkner."

He walked over with a smile.

"You're back safe and sound."

"Thank you."

He nodded and raised his flask. Sisika laughed a bit. I looked at her and kissed her gently. At last we would have some peace.

Over the next few days I could move without too much pain. There was still discomfort but I could move. Dr. White still told me to move as little as possible. Sisika and I returned to the manor and Lance was waiting there. He smiled when he saw us.

"You had us all worried there Connor. Good to see you on your feet."

"Thank you Lance."

"As it happens, I have managed to find out about your pregnancy, Sisika. And I have a gift for both of you, after everything you've done for me. Ah here it is!"

Big Dave and Norris came carrying a cradle. I had to smile and so did Sisika. Ellen came behind them and smiled at Sisika. She walked forward and held out blanket. On it were designs from the Iroquois tribe. Sisika looked at it before slowly taking it. She ran her thumbs over the material and smiled. She hugged Ellen, which was unusual for her.

"Thank you."

Ellen smiled and pat her on the back.

"I have crossed paths with your people once or twice. One was a man who came to request a blanket for his little girl. I believe the name was…Dyami I believe. This is the same design. I watched my mother make it for him."

Sisika's smile grew.

"Yes. I remember that blanket well. Dyami was my father. It meant eagle. And mine is bird. You don't know how much this means to me." she said.

Ellen smiled.

"Your father loved you more than anything. I could see that in his eyes. You were everything to him, Sisika."

Tears of joy filled her eyes and she held the blanket close to her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." she said.

She nodded and Big Dave and Norris brought the cradle inside. Sisika went inside with them and I looked at Ellen.

"Thank you."

She shook her head.

"No Connor, thank you."

She turned and left and I went inside. I went upstairs and looked at Lance.

"This means a lot to us."

He just smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. You'll have to be sure to keep the other lads away if you have a daughter."

I was a bit confused by this but I just nodded. This made him and Big Dave laugh. After everyone had gone, Sisika sat down on the bed and looked at the blanket. I went and sat beside her. There was a large eagle in the center, with a small swallow by its side. I smiled and I saw the border was decorated the prints of a bear. It was an orange gold color, almost like the rising sun.

"I remember when my father gave this to me. It was soon after my mother and brother died. I was scared that I would lose him as well. He wrapped it around my shoulders. He told me that he would never really leave me. That the eagle would always protect his little bird. And I can hear him on the wind. And any time I have seen an eagle, I know he sent it to watch over me.

That day when Kenway came, I was hiding under my blanket. When of his men found me and dragged me away. I screamed for my father and he came running. He threw himself at the man and killed him. He picked me up but I dropped my blanket. He could not stop and go back, the fire had already started. He hid me outside the village and instructed me not to come out for anything. That I must stay there until the men left. I did not listen, and I went back into the village. That was when I saw my father die."

I put my arms around her.

"That's over now. We both lost our parents when we were children. That won't happen to our child. They will have both their mother and father with them. They will have a family." I said.

She looked at me and smiled.

"You're right. And we will give them the best of life."

I nodded and kissed the side of her head.

"Ellen's mother made this for my father to give me. And now she has made this for me to give our child. And one day it will be their child's." she said softly.

I nodded and she looked at me again. I stroked her hair and she held the blanket to her as she leaned into me. Everything would be different now. We would have a peaceful life.


	22. Gone

Chapter 22

Gone

Nearly two months later, I was able to move as I had before the fight with Lee. I wanted to return to my village. Sisika came with me and we found it empty. I was confused.

Sisika's POV

They had abandoned the village. Ratonhnhake:ton walked forward slowly.

"I do not understand." he said.

There was no sign of a battle, they had left of their free will. I didn't know what to say or do. I walked through the village. They had to have been gone for a good while, birds were already nesting within the houses. I heard Ratonhnhake:ton talking to someone and I frowned. He said he did not understand and I looked into the longhouse. He held a sort of orb in his hand.

"Ratonhnhake:ton?"

He looked at me very suddenly. He dropped the orb into a box and closed it. He backed away from it and I went over to him.

"What is it?"

"Something that should never be found."

He picked it up and buried it deep in the ground. He looked at me and then smiled. I had grown a bit bigger over the past several weeks. He put his hand over me and kissed me.

"Lets go home." he said.

I nodded and took one last look around the village. Ratonhnhake:ton and I had been married in this village. His people had welcomed me here.

"Sisika?"

I looked at him. He held out his hand and I took it. I smiled at him and we went home. We had both lost our villages and our people, but now we had our own village. A village of good people with kind hearts. And we would fight to protect that village.

Ratonhnhake:ton stood at Achilles' grave when we returned. I had to smile. I'd been waiting for him to go to Achilles. I felt the baby move inside me and it startled me. I put my hand over my stomach and smiled a bit.

"If you are a daughter, I will name you Kaniehti:io. And if you are a so, your name will be Achilles." I whispered.

"Both good names."

I looked up at Ratonhnhake:ton. I smiled at him and then put my arms around him.

"I love you." he told me.

My smile grew and I closed my eyes.

"I love you too. Forever." I whispered.

He gave me a kiss before going inside. I walked to the edge near the log and smiled. The wind blew in my face and I could hear my father telling me how proud he was.

"I miss you father." I whispered.

I heard an eagle cry and I looked up. A feather came floating down and I reached for it. I held it gently in my hand and smiled.

"Thank you."

I went back inside and Ratonhnhake:ton looked at me.

"A gift from your father."

I laughed a bit.

"I suppose so. I still cannot help but wish your people had stayed."

He came and put his hands on my arms.

"So do I. But they did what they thought was best for them. After all, I failed to protect them."

I shook my head.

"No. You nearly died protecting them. You did everything you could." I said.

He kissed my forehead but did not say anymore.

As the months passed and winter set in, Dr. White began to visit the house instead of having me come to him. I was sitting in front of the fire when he came.

"And how are we feeling today Sisika?"

I smiled at him.

"Very good thank you."

"Good, now lets have a look at you."

Connor's POV

I stood there with a small smile while Dr. White checked her over. He smiled and nodded as he checked.

"All very good. You've been taking good care of them Connor. I should say this little one will be born very soon. Have you decided on any names?"

"Achilles or my mother's name, Kaniehti:io." I said.

"You lost your mother at a young age didn't you?"

I nodded.

"I am very sorry. Naming your child after her would be a great honor."

I smiled a little and he stood up.

"Well, I will be back again. Day after tomorrow. I will be coming more frequently now. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you doctor." I said.

He walked out the door and I went to Sisika.

"Soon." she said.

"Yes. Soon you will hold our child in your arms."

"And you will be right beside us."

I smiled.

"Always."

She pulled my shirt so I would lean down to kiss her. I brushed my knuckles against her cheek before I pulled away. I smiled at her again.

"You are beautiful. I never thought that after all I'd gone through, that I would end up here with you. You, a beautiful young woman capable of so many things. And now my wife and the mother of my child. This is all I ever wanted."

Sisika's POV

Tears filled my eyes as I smiled.

"We may not have had such happy beginnings, but look at where we ended. We have a land that is free from the redcoats. A new village filled with good, kind hearted people. We have a roof to live under. And most importantly we have each other. It does not matter what happened in the past, all we need to do is focus on the future. We have fought for so long and this is our reward. Peace, love, safety and a family. That is all I need." I told him.

He smiled and held me close to him. Things were peaceful now, but I knew that one day, we would have to go back out there. I did not mind this. We did what we did to help and protect people. And I would gladly do it again.


	23. Child of Hope

Chapter 23

Child of Hope

Connor's POV

I was out hunting when Myriam found me.

"Connor! Connor!"

I looked at her and she ran up to me.

"It's Sisika!"

My eyes widened and we ran back. Dr. White was already there. I threw the door open and ran upstairs.

"Sisika!"

I heard her scream and I opened the bedroom door. I ran to her and took her hand. It was a long and painful process for her. She screamed and cursed but finally we heard the baby cry. Dr. White asked me to leave the room for a few minutes. Even though I did not want to, I did as he asked. Myriam was outside.

"Is she alright?"

I nodded and she smiled.

"Congratulations Connor."

I smiled.

"Thank you."

I waited almost a half hour before he said I could come in. Sisika was sitting there with the child in her arms. I smiled and slowly walked forward. Sisika smiled at me and I sat down next to her.

"Congratulations Conner, you have a daughter."

My eyes went wide and Sisika handed her to me. She was so small and so beautiful.

"Kaniehti:io." I said.

She was fast asleep in my arms. She already had dark hair on her little head.

Dr. White left with a smile and looked at my daughter.

"And one day she will be doing what we do. Climbing to the tops of buildings and stopping Templars. She will take over for us. But that day is years away." I said.

"For now she shall be a child." Sisika agreed.

I nodded and handed her back to her mother. I put my arm around Sisika and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too."

I was going to make sure she grew up safely.

Sisika's POV

As I looked at Ratonhnhake:ton's face, I knew that Kaniehti:io was his greatest treasure. She was mine as well. I knew that in no time at all she would grow up and choose her own path in life. Whether it be as an Assassin or a normal woman. Either way, it was her choice.

Four years later

Connor's POV

Kaniehti:io grew every day. Three years after her birth, Achilles was born. He looked just like his mother. Kaniehti:io looked more like me.

"Father?"

I looked at her.

"Yes?"

I knelt down and smiled.

"Where did Achilles come from?"

My eyes went wide.

"He…he…Sisika!"

She came with Achilles in her arms.

"Ask your mother."

Kaniehti:io looked at her.

"Where did Achilles come from?"

She looked just as shocked as I did.

"Love. He came from love."

She nodded and then ran off. She came over and I took Achilles.

"I was not expecting such a question from her."

She chuckled and I looked at Achilles. He smiled at me and I lifted him into the air. He liked it when I did that. My family was my life. And it always would be.

Seven years later

Sisika's POV

When Kaniehti:io was ten and Achilles was seven, Myriam and Norris had their first child. They named him Connor, in honor of Ratonhnhake:ton. We decided to start training her when she was thirteen. Ratonhnhake:ton took her hunting with him while Achilles and I waited for them.

Achilles was a gentle boy, full of love and kindness. He never truly showed his anger unless under certain circumstances. Kaniehti:io was afraid of almost nothing, she was afraid of wolves. Ratonhnhake:ton and I always told her not to go too far out into the woods, she was not old enough. Of course she did not listen, she was very headstrong. Achilles went to find her and a wolf attacked them. It was Achilles who sent the wolf away to save his sister. He had thrown a rock directly into it's eye. We did not find out about this until a year later. And of course the one eyed wolf has still been seen around the woods.

Six years later

Connor's POV

M daughter was sixteen and deadly. And my son was now thirteen and was almost a better hunter than I was. Kaniehti:io was just as beautiful as her mother, and she had her eyes. But she had my spirit and strength, we were both very proud of her. She and Achilles had both show interest in sailing. Faulkner and I taught them to sail, Achilles seemed to prefer the cannons and the swivel guns.

When the Templars did turn up again, Kaniehti:io stayed with her brother while Sisika and I took care of the Templars. Kaniehti:io was still too young to fight.

Three years later

Sisika and I were given another child, another son. We named him after her father, Dyami. Kaniehti:io was nineteen by that time and I took her out with me. Achilles had once more met with the wolf, and this time the wolf was killed. His mother skinned the wolf and made him a coat.

Sisika's POV

When Dyami was four, Kaniehti:io was twenty three and Achilles was twenty. Achilles had chosen a different path from his sister. He wanted to make a life for himself on the homestead. But when ever his sister asked for his help, he would always help her. And of course, Dyami was everything to them. Kaniehti:io was always came back home and spend every minute with her brothers.

One night I found Ratonhnhake:ton outside by the log. We were older now but still in fighting condition. I walked up and put my hand on his shoulder. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He put his arms around me and we looked down at the Aquila. Dyami was down there playing on the ship with Kaniehti:io.

"Do you remember how we met?" he suddenly asked.

I smiled.

"Yes I do."

"I saved you from that redcoat."

I laughed a bit.

"I should think not. I had it handled, but you did help and kept him from hurting me."

He chuckled and I sighed in content.

Connor's POV

I had my beautiful wife in my arms. Now we had three strong children. A precious daughter, and two beloved sons. Our people were happy and prosperous. It was all I had ever wanted.

"We may not have had happy beginnings, but this is our ending. And it is a happy one." I said.

"We have each other, we have the children and we have a peaceful life." she agreed.

I turned so I could look into her eyes. I smiled and stroked her cheek gently.

"And you are just as beautiful as the day we met, if not more so."

She smiled at me.

"And you are just as strong and gracious. I love you with all my heart."

I leaned down and kissed her warm lips. She put her arms around me and we stayed like that for a few minutes. When we separated I could sense someone behind me. I guessed she could too because we both turned. Kaniehti:io was there with Dyami on her shoulders, and Achilles standing beside him. My children were strong and healthy, and they were safe and loved. I looked at Sisika again. She smiled at me and I tucked her hair behind her ear. I had the family I always wanted.

And it all started with the beautiful woman beside me.


End file.
